Science & Faith
by moony2002
Summary: Somebody comes back for senior year turning the Glee Club upside down once again. Inspired by The Script songs! :D short story! Rated for language and some themes!
1. Breakeven

**A/N: hello people! ok, first, I know I suck for not posting on my other stories, but when I came back from my vacation, I found out I only had one week left in school! so it's been kind of crazy! BUUUT now that it's over, and I was away for the weekend (but with a good cause) to build houses for homeless people in my country :) it was SOOOO great! we made a home for a family and they were so happy PLUS it was so much fun! :) **

**and well I can also tell you that I already have the next chapter for Pretty in Pink AND Less than Perfect! You Found Me takes longer cause since they're the last couple of chapters, they have to be PERFECT! but I'm finishing details on them so you can expect Less than Perfect by tomorrow and Pretty in Pink by Wednesday, Thursday tops! and, since I couldn't make it up to you by updating them, I'll try to make it up to you with this little chapter! **

**now, I was watching season 1 and I realized I REALLY miss Matt (in case you hadn't noticed) so, I brought him back with his own little story! set in Senior year, all of them based on my favorite songs from The Script! (it'll last for about 4 chapters, 5 tops!) is not that long. Now, I should probably warn you, if you like Mercedes or/and Finn, then you shouldn't probably read it cause they're gonna be the assholes in the story! I hope you enjoy it :) thanks! - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! Matt wouldn't have left if I did! and neither would the ones who'll leave next season :( **

* * *

><p>Michael Chang and Noah Puckerman stormed inside McKinley High looking for her. They had to find her before he did. They knew she would freak out. To their luck, she was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Hummel!" Puck yelled at Kurt who was at his locker. "Have you seen Rachel?"

"Good morning to you too Puck" Kurt said sarcastically. "And no, I haven't seen her actually. Are you guys ok?" he asked seeing the worried look on their faces.

"Yeah" Mike said quickly. "Look, if you see her, could you tell her we're looking for her?" he pleaded.

"Of course" Kurt said confused.

"Thanks man" Puck said as they started running through another hallway. They spotted Brittany and Santana talking by their lockers.

"Hey girls" Mike said as they came towards them. "Have you seen Rachel?"

"What'd Berry do now?" Santana asked laughing a little bit.

"Nothing we just need to find her" Puck told them.

"Sorry guys we haven't seen her. But if I see Lord Tubbington I'm sure he'll know where she is" Brittany said sweetly. Puck and Mike looked weirdly at Santana who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh thanks Britt, just tell Rachel we're looking for her if you see her ok?" Mike said a little confused.

"Sure" the blonde said happily. Mike and Puck started running once again hoping to find her when the bell rang.

"Shit!" Puck cursed kicking a locker.

"Calm down! She has class now and he's not coming until after lunch. We'll see her before that and we'll let her know" he told him and Puck nodded.

"She's gonna flip out you know?" he said in a serious tone.

"I know. But that's what we're here for" Mike told him.

* * *

><p>After the first two periods, Puck and Mike were looking for Rachel again. How could they not find her? The school wasn't that big.<p>

"Evans!" Puck yelled at Sam when he was walking down the hall.

"'Sup dude?" Sam said turning around.

"Have you seen Rach?" Mike asked him.

"Not since I brought her to school and we had the first class together, why?" Sam asked confused.

"We have to find her" Puck said worried.

"Well, she did say something about practicing a song for Glee in the Choir Room" he told them.

"Thanks dude" Puck said running towards the Choir Room.

"Wait, what's going on?" Sam asked running behind them.

"No time to explain dude, just come with us" Mike said. When they reached the Choir Room, they heard someone talking to her.

"So, how you've been?" they heard Finn ask her.

"Fine Finn thank you" they heard her answer trying to be polite. They could all tell she was annoyed by her, once again, ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, um Rach, I've been thinking… can't we give it another shot?"

"I don't think so Finn" Rachel said sighting. "We've had a lot of shots and we just don't seem to work."

"Are you with Sam?" he asked getting mad.

"Don't go there Finn!" she said annoyed. "I am not with Sam" she told him.

"Then why did you come with him today?" he asked dumbly.

"Finn! I've told you a million times! After my dad got Sam's dad a job, they moved next to my house! Sam and I do carpool all the time" she yelled annoyed. "Ugh! Look, I can't keep having the same conversation over and over again Finn. _This_ is exactly why we didn't even last a month! You did not trust me! You always thought I was with Mike or Sam or Noah-"

"Well you did the last time! You made out with Puckerman! Once a cheater, always a cheater!"

"Then why the fuck did you want me back if you didn't trust me?" she yelled frustrated. Finn was surprised at her swearing.

"Because I loved you Rachel! I still do! And you never even said it back" they heard Finn pretty much yelling at her. Puck, Mike and Sam knew, it was time for them to walk inside. Puck, Mike and Sam knew, it was time for them to walk inside.

"Hudson" Puck said with venom in his voice.

"Do we have a problem here?" Sam asked in the same tone.

"No" Finn said glaring at Rachel, hating how close she had become to the three of them.

"Then I think it's best if you leave" Mike said throwing daggers at him. Finn glared at all four of them and left the Choir Room.

"You ok babe?" Puck asked sitting next to Rachel in the piano bench.

"Yeah he was just being the same old ass" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Rach, we have to tell you something-" Mike began.

"Rachel!" Kurt said walking in the room freaking out. "I need your help! Excuse me gentlemen" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her outside the Choir Room.

"HUMMEL!" Puck yelled furious but when he got outside, he didn't see them anywhere. "Shit!"

* * *

><p>After lunch, they had Glee practice. Puck and Mike didn't get a chance to talk to Rachel. They ran into the Choir Room hoping she would be there and he still hadn't arrived. This time, luck was on their side. When they entered the Choir Room they saw Rachel sitting talking to Tina and Brittany. Quinn and Santana were talking on the other side of the room, and Artie was talking to Finn, who was glaring at Rachel. They clenched their fists but they had to focus.<p>

"Rachel!" Puck pretty much yelled and the petite brunette turned her face to look at them.

"We've been wanting to talk to you all day!" Mike said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him as Sam, Kurt and Mercedes entered the room. "We need to talk" he said in a serious tone.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she said teasingly but she got serious when she saw the look on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Look babe, we just want to tell you first, that we're here for you whatever happens ok? You know that, right?" Puck said in a serious tone.

"Noah you're starting to scare me" she said getting worried.

"Look doll-" Mike started.

"Alright everyone" Mr. Schue said walking in the room. "Welcome back!" he said excited and they all cheered excited. "Ok, so why don't everybody grab a seat" he said looking at Puck, Rachel and Mike standing in the corner. Puck and Mike turned to look nervous at each other but they had no choice. They went to sit down, with Rachel sitting between them. "As you all know Lauren has transferred to another school" he continued. "But, the good news is that I just ran into an old friend who's the new addition to New Directions" he said excited. The room was quickly filled with curious mumbling and confused looks.

"You're not gonna try to get April Rhodes back again, are you?" Tina asked rolling her eyes.

"Um no" Mr. Schue said with a little chuckle. "He's actually an old friend of you guys too. So it's kind of an old/new addition" he said smiling.

"Oh no" Mike and Puck said at the exact same time and Rachel turned to look at them more confused than ever.

"Guys" Mr. Schue announced excited. "I'd like you all to welcome back, drum roll Finn" he said as Finn played the drums and Mr. Schue said excited. "Mr. Matthew Rutheford!"

Rachel felt her heart stop when she saw Matt walking inside the room. She heard everyone cheering for him. She turned to look at Mike and Puck who had guilty looks on their faces. When he spotted her, he smiled sweetly at her. She did the best she could to not snap right there, right now.

"Matt!" Brittany said excited running towards him and giving him a hug. "You're back!"

"Hi Britt" Matt said returning the hug.

"Take a seat Matt" Mr. Schue said smiling. Matt made his way to his seat being greeted by everyone. Rachel saw Mercedes looking dreamily at him. She shook it off and just turned her head back to the front. "Ok guys, now I've been listening to this great band lately-"

"Please don't say Journey" Sam muttered.

"Uh no" Mr. Schue told him. "It's The Script" he said excited. "And I thought we could do some of their songs this week" he said smiling. Everyone was waiting for Rachel to raise her hand and give some comment about the assignment. But nothing came. She was just still looking lost in space in the direction of the door. Puck held her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Are you ok?" Mike whispered to her and she quickly nodded. The fact that she hadn't said a word throughout the whole practice was just a little bit scary.

"So, any volunteers?" Mr. Schue offered. To everyone's surprise, Matt raised his hand. "Great Matt! We have a comeback everyone" he said clapping for him and the rest of the club joined him as he sat down. Matt stood up and went to grab a guitar. Sam noticed that Rachel was on the verge of tears. Since he was oblivious to the whole thing, he turned to her.

"Rach, are you ok?" he asked worried. When Matt heard that, he turned around to look at her. Rachel couldn't bear it anymore. She stood up and headed towards the door. But before she could walk out, she heard the first notes of the song Matt chose. He hadn't originally picked that song. But after seeing her, he just had to sing it. She turned around to look at him when the band joined him. _How dare he? He can't possibly think… ugh!_ She wiped her tears away angrily and Matt just stared at her. But she beat him to it and picked up the first verse.

[_Rachel_, Matt, **Both**]

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing _

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in _

_'Cause I got time while he got freedom _

_'Cause when a heart breaks _

_No, it don't break even_

[Rachel was looking directly into Matt's eyes. Matt could feel the pain and the hate in her voice. He was shocked that she boldly started singing his song in front of everyone and he picked up the next part walking towards her as she walked away.]

Her best days will be some of my worst 

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first 

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping 

**'Cause when a heart breaks **

**No, it don't break even **

**Even, no**

[Rachel looked at him appalled that he had choose that song. They both sang the chorus alleging to each other what the song said.]

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?**

**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?**

[Rachel had tears falling down her cheeks seeing that he was claiming her the exact same things she was claiming him.]

**And I'm falling to pieces **

**Yeah **

**I'm falling to pieces**

[Rachel calmed down a little and walked away from Matt, but he followed her singing the next part to her and not letting her walk out of the Choir Room.]

They say bad things happen for a reason 

But no wise word's gonna stop the bleeding 

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving 

[Rachel turned around outraged for what he was singing to her. How could he think she was ok? She turned to look at him as they both sang the next part.]

**And when a heart breaks **

**No, it don't break even **

**Even **

_No, oh_

[Rachel got so frustrated that she pushed him away from her and walked to the other side of the room before they started alleging again to each other.]

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?**

**What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay? **

**And I'm falling to pieces, yeah **

**I'm falling to pieces, yeah **

I'm falling to pieces 

_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving) _

I'm falling to pieces 

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't breakeven)_

[The entire room had the most confused looks on their faces. They had no idea what was going on between the two singers. Rachel noticed Finn's face burning red of anger. Mike and Puck were awkwardly looking at each other and at the performance in front of them. She saw Mercedes practically drooling over Matt. Brittany was smiling sweetly holding her cell phone up enjoying the performance and the rest of them where simply perplexed at what was going on in the front of the room.]

_Oh, you've got your heart and my heart and none of the pain _

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame _

Now I'm trynna make sense of what little remains 

Oh, cause you left me with no love 

With no love to my name

[They stood in the middle of the room looking intensely at each other.]

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing 

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in _

'Cause I got time while she got freedom 

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no _

_It don't break…_

No, it don't break 

No, it don't break even 

No

[Matt and Rachel started to basically yell at each other. Rachel had more tears streaming down her face and Matt felt his eyes watering a little bit.]

_What am I gonna to do_** when the best part of me was always you? **

**What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay? **

(Oh, knowing that you're okay now) 

_And I'm falling to pieces, y_eah

_I'm falling to pieces _

(Oh, I'm falling) 

Falling, yeah 

I'm falling to pieces 

_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving) _

I'm falling to pieces 

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

They finished the song in the middle of the room, looking at each other breathing heavily. The rest of the group was still looking at them confused. The first one to start clapping was Brittany. She stood up excited cheering for them. Mr. Schuester started slow clapping still confused at what he saw, and the rest of the club joined him equally confused, except for Finn.

"Wow guys" Mr. Schue said a little awkward. "That was um… really intense."

"Will, can I please talk to you for a second?" Miss Pillsbury said appearing on the door.

"Sure Emma" he said getting up. "I'll be right back guys" he said walking out of the room. Everyone was still in the exact same position. No one dared to move. They were still completely dumbfounded at the scene in front of them.

"I thought it was beautiful" Brittany said excited. "You sound really good together" she told them.

"I thought _Matt_ sounded great" Mercedes said bitchily.

"What the hell was that?" Finn asked getting up furious. Everyone turned to look at him confused as he made his way towards Rachel. "Why the fuck are you singing with him?" he snapped at her.

"Hey dude!" Matt said furious stepping in front of Rachel. "Back off!"

"Oh my God!" Finn said letting out a sarcastic chuckle. "You and Rutheford?" he asked fuming at her. Rachel pushed Matt aside so she could face Finn.

"Shut up Finn!" she yelled annoyed at him but with a flush appearing on her cheeks.

"Wow! You are such a slut!" Finn yelled at her with a disgusted look.

"Shut up Hudson!" Matt and Sam yelled as Sam got up with Mike and Puck.

"Oh look, you have your whole group of clients to stand up for you" he said still glaring at Rachel. "You do know he's her new fuck buddy right?" he said looking at Matt who looked like he could kill Finn. "Well, aside from Chang and Puckerman-"

"Shut up Finn! You have no idea what you're talking about! You're pissed at me because we didn't work out! You never trusted me, you never remembered anything, you didn't care about me or our relationship, and you went back and forth with Quinn and with me and you weren't h- "she stopped immediately looking at Matt. She almost let it slip. Even if she was sure Matt perfectly knew what she was going to say, she couldn't say it out loud. "I _don't_ love you Finn ok? I _never_ did! That's why I never said it back! So, just move on! You always want what you can't have because you think you deserve everything! You're pathetic!" she snapped at him. The next thing she knew, she felt a hand crashing against her cheek. She held her hand to her cheek and looked at Finn who was looking scared at her. Before he could even react, Puck, Mike and Sam immediately made their way to Finn but Matt beat them to it. Surprisingly, even to him, he managed to move Finn, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shove the freakishly tall guy and smash him against the wall with all his strength.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER!" he yelled punching his face. Brittany, Quinn and Santana were sitting together, hugging each other, frightened at the scene in front of them. They had _never_ seen any of the guys that angry. Not Finn. Not Puck. Not Mike. Not Sam. And definitely, not Matt. Mercedes watched shocked with Tina by her side. Artie was fuming and he rolled towards Finn too. Kurt lost it and went over to his stepbrother. Rachel ran out of the Choir Room and Sam quickly followed her. He wanted to kill Finn. But Rachel needed someone, and he was pretty sure, Puck, Mike and the new guy, whom he had no idea who he was, would take care of it. Matt kept punching Finn until Mike and Puck pulled him away and he still fought trying to break free. "IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME HUDSON?"

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Mr. Schue entered the room when he heard the yelling with Miss Pillsbury behind him. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked furious.

"Hudson hit Rachel!" Puck blurted out clenching his fists.

"What!" Miss Pillsbury asked taken aback.

"Finn, is that true?" Mr. Schue asked shocked turning to the taller boy.

"Of course it's true!" Kurt said outraged.

"I-I didn't mean to-" Finn tried to say but Mike stepped in and punched him on his stomach.

"Mike!" Mr. Schue yelled shocked at the dancer's action.

"You_ don't _hit girls" he said with venom in his voice.

"It wasn't m-my intention-" Finn tried to say.

"We all saw the hate in your eyes Finn" Artie intervened. Mr. Schue sighed turning to look at all the girls on their seats, scared to death.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked them. Matt snapped out of his anger, and realized that Rachel wasn't in the room. And neither was that blonde big-lipped guy.

"Sam's with her" Puck said never taking his eyes off Finn. He wanted to be with Rachel, but he knew Sam could take care of her for now.

"Ok, Finn, we're gonna have to go to Principal Figgins' office" he said in a serious tone.

"What? B-but it was an accident-"

"That was NOT an accident Hudson" Puck said fuming. "And if it were up to me, you'd be dead!" he yelled at him.

"Guys calm, down. Finn, let's go. Everyone" Mr. Schue said sighting looking at the rest. "You're dismissed for today. I'll see you all tomorrow" he said leaving the room with Finn, still complaining and Miss Pillsbury behind them.

"What the hell just happened?" Santana asked more confused than ever.

"I can't believe Finn did that" Quinn said sounding scared.

"I have to go find Rachel" Matt said but Mike and Puck stopped him.

"Dude, I don't think you should talk to her right now" Mike told him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Matt said pissed. "I _have_ to talk to her!"

"Not now Rutheford!" Puck yelled at him. "She had no idea you were coming today! She doesn't want to talk to you! Let _us_ talk to her first ok?" he said walking out of the Choir Room with Mike.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Sam yelled turning around the corner running after her. He saw her go inside the girls' bathroom and he went in. He found her curled up with her knees to her chest crying her eyes out. "Babe" he said softly kneeling next to her. She turned to look up at him. Sam saw the bruise already forming in her face and he felt his blood boiling. He wanted to kill Finn with his own hands. "Come here babe" he said carrying her and sitting her on the sink counter. He grabbed a towel and soaked it in ice-cold water. She whimpered when the towel touched her cheek. Sam didn't really know what to say, he just hugged her and let her cry on his chest. He could always make her feel better even if it was just by hugging her. After she calmed down a little bit, she spoke up.<p>

"Why is he here!" she said through his chest. Sam wasn't expecting that. He was expecting her rant to be about Finn. _Who's just here? Oh, right. The new guy._ He pulled away a little and looked confused at her but he let her go on. "Why did he come back? After a more than year of not knowing _anything_ about him! He thinks he can just come back just like that?" she asked looking at him. Sam was afraid to ask, but he knew she had to talk about it even if he didn't quite understood.

"Matt?" he asked confused and Rachel nodded slightly.

"He was my first love, you know?" she said with the tiniest smile on her face.

"What?" he asked shocked. "I thought Finn-"

"Finn was just there" she simply said. "But Matt… He had _always_ been nice to me. Ever since we were kids. And then, when we grew up" she said wiping away a few tears. "I had the biggest crush on him!" she said laughing bitterly. "But I never thought he would look at a girl like me" she said looking down. "After Noah and I dated-"

"Yeah, I _still_ can't believe you dated for a whole week without killing each other" Sam cut in laughing a little bit.

"Shut up!" she said laughing softly. Sam could always make her smile no matter what. "Anyways, after Noah and I dated, I became so much closer to him and Mike _and_ Matt" she continued. Sam let her go on with her story. He knew she needed to get this out. "And my crush only grew even more. But when he never really did anything, I gave it a try with Finn and then Jesse" she said shaking her head in disgust. "I thought maybe I could move on, but that just blew up in my face" she said with a sarcastic chuckle and then she stayed quiet for a moment before continuing. "He beat up Jesse you know? After what he did to me" she said looking at him. "I mean, Noah and Mike too, but Mike told me Matt was the one who beat him up the most" she said sadly looking down again. "And then, later that day, he came up to my house and we started talking and then..." she stopped for a minute as another tear rolled down her cheek. "He kissed me" she said barely audible. "It was so perfect. I felt like my dream had finally come true! We started dating and we spent everyday together but we hid it from the Club. We didn't want more drama before Regionals. Mike and Noah where the only ones who knew. Then, we spent every single day of summer together. Just the two of us. Mike went to summer camp and Noah worked a lot. We dated for about four months and then one day, before we came back to school" she said with more tears falling. "he just left" she finished. "Just like that" she said sobbing. "He didn't say goodbye" she said crying hysterically. Sam hugged her to him and rubbed her back gently.

"Shhh, I'm here babe" he said softly to her. "It'll be ok" he said kissing her head. He felt her calm down a little and she turned to look up at him.

"You promise?" she asked him wiping away her tears. She knew it sounded stupid but she just needed that assurance. Sam smiled sweetly at her and kissed her forehead.

"I promise" he said softly to her.

"Rachel!" Mike and Puck ran into the bathroom at the same time.

"Oh my God babe" Puck said walking over to her and hugging her to him. "Are you ok?"

"Not really" she said smiling sadly.

"Hudson's at Principal Figgins' office" Mike told her. "He's never getting near you again doll" he said with a little smile.

"Thanks guys" she said resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

"So, how are you feeling about-" Puck started.

"Can we go home?" she interrupted him. "I just want to get out of here" she said softly. "Please?" she begged them. She knew she had to have that talk with Mike and Puck. But she didn't feel like it right now.

"Sure doll, come on" Mike said as Sam helped her down the counter. He grabbed her hand and walked out of the bathroom with Puck and Mike on the other side of Rachel. When they got out to the parking lot, she saw Matt, Kurt, Brittany and Santana standing there.

"Rachel!" Brittany yelled running to hug her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm better now Britt, thanks" she said returning the hug.

"Britt wanted to make sure you were ok before we left" Santana told her.

"Ahem" Brittany cleared her throat to her.

"Fine! Me too" she said rolling her eyes. "That was just fucked up. Sorry you had to go through it Berry" she said sympathetically.

"Thanks Santana" Rachel said with a little smile.

"Well, we have to go but we'll see you tomorrow?" Brittany said smiling sweetly at her.

"Sure Britt" Rachel said and Brittany and Santana left.

"My dad and Carol are on their way" Kurt told Rachel. "Rachel, I just want you to know, that what my stupid, Neanderthal stepbrother did had no excuse. And I am truly sorry" he said sincerely.

"It's not your fault Kurt. But thank you" she said with a little smile.

"I have to go inside and wait for them. My dad asked me to be there" he told her and Rachel nodded. "Bye guys" he said walking in the school again. Matt was staring at Rachel the whole time.

"Um, why don't I go get your stuff in the car ok?" Sam said awkwardly at Rachel and he kissed her head while she nodded.

"Uh, we're gonna go um, put our stuff away too" Mike said awkwardly.

"We're right over there if you need us" Puck whispered to her squeezing her hand not wanting to leave her alone with Matt. Rachel and Matt stood there awkwardly looking at each other for what felt like hours.

"H-how's your cheek?" Matt asked realizing it was the first thing he had said to her ever since he walked into the Choir Room. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be ok.

"It doesn't hurt that much" Rachel said softly looking down.

"I know when you're lying" he said a little upset walking towards her. Rachel just rolled her eyes. She had _never_ been able to lie to him.

"Well, it doesn't hurt more than _this_" she said harshly glaring at him. Matt felt his heart aching since he _did_ know when she was lying. And he knew she was telling the truth now.

"Rach, I-"

"Don't" Rachel said with a single tear rolling down her cheek and quickly wiping it away. "I have to go" she said turning around but Matt grabbed her hand and gently turned her around and brought her closer to him placing his other hand gently on her cheek.

"Please don't" he whispered to her. Rachel felt chills down her spine. His voice still made her knees go weak. But she was mad at him. She couldn't go through this right now. She _had_ to be strong. She pushed him away and looked up at him with watered eyes.

"It's _your_ turn to watch _me_ leave" she said turning around and walking to Sam's car. Puck and Mike were standing a few cars apart watching the whole scene. Matt gazed as Sam opened the door for her and closed it once she was inside. Sam turned to look at him and nodded his head as a goodbye. He walked to the other side of the car, got in and drove away with the girl he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: song: Breakeven - The Script**

**so? what do you think? :)**


	2. I'm Yours But You Moved On

**A/N: hi everyone! :) YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I would like to thank everyone who alerted, or favorited this story! and specially the ones who reviewed! YOU ROCK :)**

**a bit of slytherin - ahhhh! YOU ROCK GIRL! you already know all your thank you's :) hahahaha**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you SO much! you are soo awesome for liking all my stories and following them! :) thank youuu!**

**LivinLaughinLovin4ever - thank you so much! I am sooo glad you liked it :D and I hope you keep on liking it :D**

**DiscoLemonadeDiva - first, I love your nickname :) hahaha second, thank you so much! I am so glad you liked it! I try not to sound soapy or cliche or anything so I'm glad I managed to do it ok! and well even if the characters are a little bit out of character, that they still look how they are on the show! I can rarely keep them in character, specially Rachel since I have no idea how to make her as proper as in the show :s hahaha but I'm glad it was ok and also with the Pezberrittney friendship :) so thank you so much for your so detailed review! it's been one of my favorite reviews of all times! thanks for that! :) I hope not to disappoint you with this chapter! feel free to let me know if I screwed up something in the following chapters! :) thank you so much again!**

**TawnyC - thank you so much! :D I'm so glad you liked it even if it made you sad! I miss Matt too! that's why I brought him back ;) haha thanks so much again!**

**Twilight Gleek - thank you so so much! I am so glad you liked it! :D hope you like this one too!**

**Hannah - it's not a one-shot :) it's like a six-shot! hahahahaha I'm glad you liked it and thank you so much for your review! :)**

**coco8891 - thank you I'm glad you liked it! sorry it took a while but I have other stories to write too so :s hahaha but it wasn't that bad right? :)**

**RyainDrop - XD thank you! even if your reviews have one word, they rock! hahahahaha**

**MidnightDreamer73 - HI THING 2! :D hahaha you already know how much I thank you and how much you rock! so I'm just gonna say you're the BEST twin in the whole wide world! :D**

**geranium08 - thank you! I'm so so glad you like it :D I wasn't sure about this story before but I'm glad people like it! :D hahahaha I miss Matt so much too! he deserved his story :) and I'm also completely Cherry first, and then Berryford, Samchel and Puckleberry but not necessarily in that order ;) I hope you like it! :D**

**ok, one more quick thing, I forgot to say that in my story Sam and Mercedes were never together (meaning, Sam and Mercedes never held hands at the coffee shop XD) and well, yeah that's pretty much it! I hope it doesn't suck! if it does, let me know if it doesn't PLEASE LET ME KNOW :) - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Matt would've stayed and Puck, Mike, Sam and Matt would never wear a shirt :)**

* * *

><p>"Rach?" she heard Puck coming in her room. "We're gonna be late for school babe" he said sitting on her bed.<p>

"I don't wanna go" she said through her pillow.

"Wow, you have turned into a little badass haven't you?" he asked laughing a little bit. She turned to glare at him. "Come on babe, I know you don't want to see him but, it'll be ok" he tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, easy for you to say" she said sitting up. "It's just" she said sighting. "I was finally starting to process the idea of moving on and then… he comes back" she said with her voice breaking a little. "I'm pathetic aren't I?" she said with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, come here" Puck said hugging her to him and wiping her tears away. "You're not pathetic. You're still in love with him" he told her kissing her head.

"But I don't wanna be! I'm mad at him! He left! He left me! He swore he would never do that and he did!" she said crying a little more.

"I know" Puck said softly rubbing her back. "Look, I know you may not want to, but you should talk to him" she pulled away and threw him a death glare. "I'm not saying _right now_" he defended himself. "But I know how much he loved you and how much he cared about you. I'm sure he still does! And when he left, I wanted to kill him for hurting you. I still do! But I don't think you're going to be able to move on, unless you have… what's that word? Closure" he said in a serious tone. "I really think you need that babe" he said kissing her head.

"When did you get so smart?" she asked with a little chuckle.

"When I started hanging around you" he muttered and she punched him in the arm. "Hey! That's a good thing!" he argued making her laugh. "How's your cheek?" he asked getting a little upset as she got up.

"Well, it looks worse than it feels" she said looking at herself in the mirror. "I talked to my dads yesterday" she said changing the subject.

"Yeah? What'd they say?"

"They said they're coming back tomorrow" she said without any emotion in her voice. "They didn't say why though, but it'll only be for a couple of days I guess" she said sadly.

"So, party on Saturday?" Puck asked with an arched eyebrow walking towards her.

"No! You lost your right to organize any event in my house after what happened last time" she said pushing him away. "I'm gonna go get ready ok? I'll be down in a minute" she said smiling and walking in her bathroom.

* * *

><p>"'Sup loser?" Mike said walking over to Matt's locker.<p>

"Hey" he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Dude! I haven't seen you in over a year and that's all the emotion I get?" Mike asked pretending to be offended. Matt looked at him, then turned to look at someone behind him and back at his locker. Mike turned around to see what Matt was looking at and he saw Rachel walking in with Puck and Sam. "Oh, still haven't talked to Rach, I'm guessing?"

"She hates me! How can I talk to her when she hates me!" Matt said desperately.

"She doesn't hate you" Mike told him and Matt glared at him. "Ok, maybe she does but dude, look at this from her side of the story. You left without saying anything to any of us!"

"I didn't have a choice-" Matt defended himself.

"I know that dude! And Puck and I know the story now, but she doesn't! We're not telling her because is not our story to tell. _You_ have to talk to her" Mike told him.

"I screwed up man" Matt said smashing his head against his locker. "Just tell me something" he said looking at Rachel again. "Is she with that blonde guy?"

"Sam? No dude, they became friends when Quinn cheated on him with Finn" Mike explained. "And now they're neighbors. We thought they would get together over the summer or something but it looks like they really are just friends" he said as the bell rang. "Look man, I gotta go, just try to talk to her ok?" he said walking away. Matt turned to look at Rachel and saw Puck and Sam leaving. He was about to go over there and talk to her, but he saw Kurt approaching her with Brittany.

"Hi Rachel" Brittany said sweetly.

"Oh, hi Britt, hi Kurt" Rachel said turning around.

"We wanted to know how you were" Kurt said sympathetically. "We brought you these" he said handing her flowers.

"Guys" Rachel couldn't help but smile. They really cared about her. "Thank you. You really didn't have to" she said hugging Brittany and then Kurt. When she hugged Kurt, he noticed a certain someone a few lockers away glaring at him.

"Well, I have to go, but I'll see you later" Brittany said smiling.

"Sure Britt" Rachel said as she walked in the other direction with Kurt.

"So, what's the story between you and the handsome chocolate jock?" Kurt asked Rachel as they walked to class.

"It's a really long story" Rachel said emotionless not even trying to deny it.

"Honey, we have the next class with Miss Hegberg. I think we have time" Kurt said laughing a little bit when they entered the class and went to sit on the back.

"Well" Rachel said biting her lip.

"Come on Rachel. Out of all of us, he was the most upset about what my stupid stepbrother did, and he was so worried sick when we were at the parking lot. And that song! You cannot tell me there's nothing there. And I mean he just tried to kill me with his eyes. He knows I'm gay right?" Kurt asked her. Rachel sighted, knowing he wasn't going to let it go, and told him about her and Matt. Not as detailed as she told Sam. Kurt may be her friend, but he's still one of the school's biggest gossips. Plus, he's friends with Mercedes, and from the looks she saw in her yesterday, she knew the other diva had a thing for Matt. "Oh my God! How could I not know that you dated him?" Kurt asked shocked by the information just taken.

"Well, we didn't want any more drama before Regionals and we were going to say it last year, but he left" Rachel simply said, not letting him know, that she had no idea he was going to leave.

"So, you're mad at him because he left?" Kurt asked confused.

"I don't know Kurt. I just…" she said sighting. "I think he moved on from me" she said a little sad.

"Look, I know it sucked that your boyfriend had to move, but he's back" Kurt said with a little smile. "You should just talk things out. Matt's a great guy and I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but you would make a good couple. And by the looks he gave you yesterday, that's not from someone who has moved on, in my opinion" he said. Rachel didn't say anything. She just smiled weakly at him and got lost in her thoughts about her and Matt.

* * *

><p>"So, you still haven't talked to Matt?" Mike asked her in her next class. Rachel just shook her head no. "Look Rach, I know you're still mad at him but he feels really bad about it. He's crazy about you Rach. I know you hate him right now but he hates himself more for what he did. I just think you should hear him out" Mike said truthfully.<p>

"I don't know Mike" Rachel said sad. "It's not that I don't want to. I just… I can't be around him without my eyes watering or my heart beating faster and my knees getting weaker and I get nervous and I get mad and I just don't think I can talk to him" she explained.

"You still love him, don't you?" Mike asked her sad and she nodded lightly. "Look, Rach, I know it hurts right now, but first, I don't think you're gonna be able to avoid him for a whole year before graduating. Specially if he came back to Glee. I'm not telling you to go and be his best friend, you don't even have to like him, and we all know that Puck, Sam and I will kick his ass if you ask us to" he said managing to make her laugh a little. "But Rach, you at least have to know how to be civil with him. I don't want you to start hating Glee, or hating school or" he turned sad. "or stop hanging out with us because he's here."

"I'm not going to stop hanging out with you guys" Rachel told him.

"Look" Mike sighed. "I know it's really hard for you, and you know that we're here for you right?" she nodded. "But Matt is our friend too, and being in the middle sucks cause we get to see both of our friends suffer for the other and we can't really do anything about it. I know it will be hard for you right now, and that's what we're here for, but you should really just try to give it a chance" he said.

"I guess you're right" Rachel said silently. "Thanks Mike" she said hugging him.

"Anytime Rach" he said kissing her head.

* * *

><p>After the first two classes, Matt had a free period. He decided he was going to win Rachel Berry back. How? Music. He was on his way to the Choir Room to practice a song for her, when out of nowhere; purple iced syrup was thrown at him.<p>

"Welcome back to Glee Club Rutheford!" he saw Azimio and Karofsky high-fiving each other and walking away laughing. He was about to go after them, when he heard something.

"Are you ok?" he heard a shy voice behind him. He turned around and saw her. When he saw her, he completely forgot his anger and focused on the petite diva in front of him.

"Yeah" Matt said softly. "Things don't really change around here, do they?" Rachel shook her head no. "Well, um, I'm gonna go get cleaned up I guess" he said starting to walk away begging for her to stop him.

"M-Matt" he barely heard her but that was good enough for him. He turned around and looked at her again. "Do, um, do you need help?" she asked a little nervous.

"Sure" he said trying to be cool. _'Anything to be with you'_ was really what he wanted to say. "Just uh, let me grab my gym bag ok?" She nodded and walked with him to get his gym bag and then, they walked into the nearest bathroom. Rachel grabbed the chair so he could sit down and Matt took the hint and pulled his head back as she ran her hands through his hair washing the slushie away. He closed his eyes loving the feeling of her hands running freely through his hair, trying to control himself of all the memories flowing into his mind.

"So, um" she started filling the awkward silence and snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you gonna join the football team again?" she was trying her hardest not to let this bother her. Puck was right. She needed closure. Mike was right. She needed to be able to be around Matt staying calmed. And both of them, and even Kurt knew the truth. No matter how angry she was, she was still in love with him.

"I think so" he said softly. "Looks like they have been doing pretty good" he said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, Coach Beiste is way better than Coach Tanaka" she said with a small laugh.

"How's your cheek?" he asked a little nervous.

"Better thanks" she said softly.

"I heard Hudson was suspended" he said not looking at her.

"Yeah" Rachel simply said as she finished washing his hair. "Um, all done" she said getting up and drying her hands.

"Thanks" he said as he got up and grabbed a towel to dry his hair. "Could you um, hand me my shirt?" he asked pointing at his bag. Rachel opened his bag and got out his shirt. Before she turned around and hand it to him, she held it close to her. It smelled like him. She _loved_ how he smelled. She didn't want to look like a freak smelling his shirt, so she quickly turned around only to make things worse. He was standing shirtless in front of her.

"Um, I uh-" she stuttered stupidly while she looked away. "H-here" she said handing him his shirt and turning around so he wouldn't see the red on her cheeks, but what she didn't see, was the biggest smirk appearing on his face.

"Thanks" Matt said putting his shirt on. "Thanks for helping me Rach" he said softly.

"Sure" she said turning around. "We've all been there, remember? It's easier when someone helps you" she said with the tiniest smile. "Well, um, I'll see you around" she said turning around really quickly and walking towards the door.

"Rach, wait" Matt begged. Rachel stopped but she didn't turn around. "I'm sorry" was everything that came out of his mouth. Rachel felt her eyes watering but she took a deep breath and turned around. "I'm sorry I left just like that but I… there was nothing else I could do" he said honestly. He started to walk towards her. Rachel tried her best to handle it but she was wrong. It was too much. She felt her knees shake more with every step he took towards her. She was trying to back away from him, but he wasn't going to let her run away again. He _had _to talk to her. She _had_ to know how sorry he was. How much he missed her. How much he needed her. Her back hit the wall and he stood in front of her. She could feel his breathing on her. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't talk. "I _never_ meant to hurt you. You have to believe me" he said softly. Rachel couldn't say anything. She was looking down. Matt placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head so she would to look at him. He saw her eyes filled with tears. "I missed you so much" he whispered to her.

"Matt I-"

"Tell me you didn't" he told her. She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Tell me you didn't miss me and I'll let you go. Tell me you've moved on, and I'll move on" he said looking straight in her eyes. "Tell me you don't love me and I'll walk away."

Her head wanted so badly to get out of there, but she couldn't. Her heart didn't want to move. The guy she loved was standing in front of her, telling her that he still loved her. She could have it all back. She could start over. But there was that stupid little voice in her head telling her that he had hurt her. That he had _left_ her.

"Matt I can't-" she said barely audible.

"Then stop me" Matt whispered leaning down towards her. Before she knew what was happening Matt crashed his lips against hers. Their lips started moving together like they were made for it. The minute his lips touched hers, everything started to come back and she deepened the kiss. Matt placed one of his hands on her cheek; careful of not hurting her while his other hand was possessively around her waist bringing her closer to him. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer too. Images floated around her mind. The first time she saw him. The first time he ever kissed her. Their first date. The first time he told her he loved her. And well, a lot of first times. Rachel moaned as Matt kissed her harder demanding entrance, which, of course, she gave. She had forgotten how much she loved to kiss him. Out of all the boys she had kissed he was, by far, the best kisser. Even better than Puck. She felt her whole body go weak against him causing him to tighten his grip on her. But then, her mind did it again. It went to _that_ day. The day when she went over to Matt's house, and everything was gone. The day when he _left_. She started feeling her heart aching and her eyes watering again and she managed to shove him away.

"No Matt! I can't! I can't do this! I look at you and I can't stop thinking about _that_ day! It still hurts Matthew! You left! Just like that! You can't just kiss me and make it all go away! It doesn't work that way ok? It doesn't just make it better!" she snapped letting the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ok, ok" Matt said walking a few steps back. "I'm sorry Rachel! I just- I can't control myself ok? I love you! I love you so much! And every time I see you I just want to kiss you and hold you in my arms like I did before! I can't leave without you for one more minute!" Matt started to pretty much yell. "I miss you so much! When I look at you I hate myself for hurting you!" he calmed himself a little and walking towards her again but she backed away. "I miss you a lot baby girl" he said softly, looking at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. She felt her heart breaking into tiny little pieces looking at him like that and hearing him call her like he always did.

"I love you" she said crying a little more. "I do, but I can't- I can't do this! I'm sorry" she said softly and turning around and running out of the bathroom leaving a confused, angry Matt behind.

When Rachel came out of the bathroom, she started running towards the only place where she could find peace. The Auditorium. What she didn't notice was a certain Latina watching her from her locker. The next thing Santana saw, was the dark handsome football player coming out of the same bathroom.

"Shit!" Matt yelled punching a locker.

"What'd you do to Berry?" Santana asked coming over to him.

"What?" Matt snapped. "I didn't do anything to her!"

"Hey! Don't yell at me Matt!" she argued.

"Since when do you care about Rachel anyway?" Matt asked confused but still mad.

"Look, I'm not saying she's my best friend, but Britt likes her and she kind of grows on you. And she's always nice to me even if I'm always a bitch to her. Plus, what happened yesterday was really fucked up so, I don't know…" she simply said.

"Yeah? Last time I checked, you were calling her names and making her life miserable" he said a little hostile.

"You've been out of here for a year, remember?" she said getting upset.

"Don't remind me that" he said looking to the empty hallway where Rachel had left.

"Do you um, need to talk about it?" Santana asked a little awkward and he turned to look at her even more confused. Sure, he had known Santana since he was about nine years old, and yes they dated in the past, but she was never the kind of friend that he would go to talk to when he felt bad or something.

"Ok, seriously who are you and what did you do to Santana Lopez?" Santana rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up!" she said laughing. "Look, obviously you're upset and for the looks of it, Puck and Mike haven't been that much help! Berry's not talking to you, you don't know Sam, I've never seen you talk to Mercedes, Artie or Tina, you never liked Quinn, and unless you wanna have an interview with Lord Tubbington in Britt's talk show or get a makeover from Kurt, I'm the best way to go" she explained and he still looked at her with a weird look. "Don't blame me ok? Ever since I'm with Britt she makes me talk about feelings and shit-"

"Wait, you're with Britt?" Matt asked a little shocked. "Like _with_ her? Dating?"

"You've been out of here way too long Rutheford" Santana said as they made their way to the bleachers to talk.

* * *

><p>Rachel ran into the Auditorium and curled up in a ball on a chair and cried her eyes out.<p>

"Rach?" she turned to look up at the stage and saw Tina sitting there with some music sheets. When she noticed Rachel was crying, she ran off the stage and sat next to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Rachel said wiping her tears away and trying to sound ok.

"No you're not! You're crying" Tina said worried.

"Look, don't worry about it" Rachel said getting up. "I'm sorry I interrupted you. I'll let you continue-"

"Rachel, wait" Tina said standing up too. "Look, I know you're one of Mike's best friends and Puck's and Sam's but" she sighed. "I think every girl needs girlfriends to talk" she told her. "And we used to be friends, remember? And well, I miss you and I guess that what I'm trying to say is… I'm here if you need to talk" she said with a sweet smile.

"Y-you really mean that?" Rachel asked a little surprised. Is not that she didn't like Tina, but they hadn't talked in quite a long time.

"Yeah. I mean what happened yesterday was just so awful" she said a little awkward. "And well, you're always there for us and I wanna be here for you" she said smiling again.

"Thanks Tina" Rachel said sitting on the floor again.

"So, what's wrong?" Tina asked sitting next to her.

"Boys" Rachel muttered with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Matt?" Tina asked her. Rachel just nodded. She knew it was most likely everyone knew about her and Matt by now. Firstly because, well Kurt had told everyone, and second, they weren't stupid, they knew that song meant something. "What happened?" Tina asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I tried to talk to him" she said with tears forming in her eyes again. "I couldn't do it Tina! I can't talk to him without my stupid heart aching and my knees shaking and just… it still hurts a lot" she said crying a little harder and Tina rubbed her back.

"You still love him, don't you?" she asked her.

"How is it that everyone knows that?" she asked a little frustrated.

"Well, because of the way you feel around him. And we saw how you guys looked at each other yesterday" Tina explained and Rachel simply nodded.

"He said he still loves me too" she said with another tear escaping her eye.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Rachel nodded again. "Well, if you love him, and he loves you, why don't you give him another chance? Matt is a really great guy Rachel. He obviously cares a lot about you. He almost killed Finn yesterday! I mean, Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie, Kurt or any of us wanted to kill him, but it was his first day back here, he had just seen you and sang a song with you and he just protected you as if you were still together" she told her. Rachel looked up at her. She had a point. "My point is, sometimes all the fighting and remembering the hurt and stuff is just not worth it when the person you love is right there and he loves you too and you could just start all over" Tina told her as if it was obvious.

"I told you I can't talk to him without my heart start aching or my knees getting weak or my eyes watering-"

"Have you told him that?" Tina asked curious.

"No" Rachel said thinking about it.

"Well, Rach, look I have no idea why Matt left. When I started going out with Mike he was still here, and when I asked him, he didn't know either. And I saw how upset he was when Matt left. They've been friends since they were babies and Mike got really mad when he was gone without saying anything to anyone. But now that he's back, it's just like he never left. I know is not the same since you guys were together and everything, but you could talk to him and let him explain why he did what he did and you can tell him how you feel and start all over. I mean, don't you think you would be happy with Matt?"

"I guess" Rachel said unconvinced.

"Look, I never saw you looking at Finn or at Jesse the way you looked at Matt yesterday. Or them looking at you like Matt did. And if Matt makes you happy and you love him and he still loves you, you should really try again. I know it may be hard right now, but maybe you could talk things out and like start dating again and stuff" Tina said with a sweet smile.

"I guess you're right" Rachel said wiping away the last tears. "I mean it is kind of stupid to just cry about him when I could fix this right?" she asked as if it all started to make sense.

"Yeah" Tina said happily.

"But-" Rachel sighted. "Well, before I came here when we were talking he, um, he kissed me and I pushed him away and-" she started freaking out again.

"Again Rachel just talk to him. Tell him how you feel and how you thought you couldn't handle it but you want to. I'm sure he'll understand" Tina said.

"You don't think he's gonna hate me?" Rachel asked sadly.

"He still loves you right?" she said smiling.

"Right" Rachel said with a little smile. And then, she hugged Tina. "Thank you so much Tina!"

"You're welcome Rachel" Tina said returning the hug. Rachel stood up and started to walk out of the Auditorium but she turned around to look at Tina.

"Um, thank you" she said again and Tina looked at her confused. "I know I'm not the easiest person to go along with and well, you still helped me and well, I just want you to know that if you need anything I can be here for you too. I mean you're Mike's girlfriend and he's one of my best friends and I would love it if _we_ could be friends" she said smiling. "Even more if um, I end up back with Matt" she said letting out a little chuckle and making Tina laugh too.

"I'd like that Rachel" Tina said smiling and Rachel nodded leaving the Auditorium.

* * *

><p>"So, you'll help me? Like really help me?" Matt asked confused.<p>

"I thought we were over this!" Santana said annoyed. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Yeah, is just that I've known you for almost ten years and well, this is the first time that you've actually helped me" he said still unconvinced of the new Santana.

"I told you! Blame Britt for it! Look I gotta go, I have practice but I'll see you at lunch ok?" she said walking in separate ways from Matt.

Matt remembered what he was doing before the slushie and decided to go to the Choir Room. Rachel spotted him entering the Choir Room and started heading towards that direction. She did want to be with Matt. Yes, it still hurt but she could get through it with him, right? Before she reached the door, she saw the other Glee Club diva entering the Choir Room. She was going to turn around and look for Matt later, but she couldn't. Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked towards the door and stood outside the room listening to what was going on inside.

"Hi Matt" Mercedes said walking in with a tupperware on her hands. She walked over to the piano where he was sitting.

"Um, hi Mercedes" Matt said kind of awkward. Santana was right; he had never really talked to Mercedes. Other than Glee performances, he had no contact with the diva.

"I brought you this" she said handing him the tupperware. Matt looked at her a little confused but grabbed it anyways.

"Um, thanks" he said still unsure of what was going on.

"I just um, remembered they were your favorite" she said smiling. Matt opened it and saw it was filled with chocolate chip cookies. She was right. Those were his favorite. He grabbed one and ate it. They were ok, but they weren't like the ones Rachel did. He became addicted to them the moment he tried them. But Mercedes was polite for bringing him cookies and well, noticing they were his favorite. Although that was a little weird. He had no idea how she knew that about him.

"Thanks Mercedes, they're really good" he said smiling. They were good, just not Rachel's.

"I um, actually had another reason I brought you cookies" she admitted sitting next to him on the piano bench.

"Yeah?" Matt said getting a little nervous. Mercedes was a really intimidating person when she wanted to be.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you could help me for a song for Glee" she said smiling. "I mean your performance yesterday was, well rather odd, but you were great and I think that our voices could fit perfect together" she said smiling flirty at him.

"Um, I could help you with the music if you'd like" Matt started. "Or if you're planning on dancing but no singing" he told her. He could only sing with Rachel. Or _for_ her.

*****Flashback*****

"What was that?" Rachel asked entering Matt's room.

"What was what?" Matt asked confused looking at his girlfriend.

"Were you singing?" she asked smiling.

"No" he quickly said blushing a little.

"Yes you were! Your iPod is off and you're the only one here and I heard singing" she said lying on the bed next to him.

"Fine I was singing" he muttered looking down.

"Can I hear more?" she asked lifting his head up and he shook his head. "Why not?" she asked pouting.

"Because I don't sing" he told her.

"Yes you do! You just did!" she said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, but I don't sing in public" he said shyly.

"But I'm your girlfriend" she pouted.

"I love it when you say that" he said smirking and wrapping his arms around her. "You're my baby girl" he said giving him a peck on the lips.

"See? You should sing for me" she said smiling.

"I can't" he said blushing a little bit.

"Why not?" Rachel asked curious.

"I don't know" he said not looking at her.

"Please?" Rachel pouted making huge puppy eyes.

"Oh, please?" Matt laughed looking at her and she nodded giving him a peck on the lips. "Ok, I'll do it but I want another one of those" he said smirking and she gave him another one.

"Well, if you sing to me, there's a lot more that you can get" she said smirking sexily at him. Matt widened his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Ok, but um, one condition" he said getting nervous. "You don't laugh."

"Matt" Rachel said appalled that he would think she could laugh at him. "I could never laugh at you" she said smiling sweetly.

"Ok" he said getting his guitar. "Um, could you sing with me? I just really love your voice" he said smiling.

"Sure" Rachel said smiling back at him. "But you first!" she said laughing and he rolled his eyes a little bit. He started playing and sang softly to her.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine _

_And map my face out line by line _

_And somehow growing old feels fine _

_I listen close for I'm not smart _

_You wrap you thoughts in works of art _

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

[Rachel looked at him with the biggest smile on her face. How could she have never heard him sing before? She loved this song and he knew it. She wanted to sing with him but she was so lost in his voice that she couldn't. She needed to hear him sing.]

_I may not have the softest touch _

_I may not say the words as such _

_And though I may not look like much _

_I'm yours _

_And though my edges may be rough _

_I never feel I'm quite enough _

_It may not seem like very much _

_But I'm yours_

[Matt looked at Rachel looking enchanted at him. He didn't even mind she hadn't joined him for the song. He wanted to tell her everything the song said and when he saw her looking at him like that, she gave him all the confidence he needed to go on.]

_You healed these scars over time _

_Embraced my soul _

_You loved my mind _

_You're the only angel in my life _

_The day news came my best friend died _

_My knees went weak and you saw me cry _

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

[Rachel had a few tears in her eyes but she had a smile from ear to ear. She never wanted the song to end. She wanted him to keep on singing. She saw this new light on his face when he sang.]

_I may not have the softest touch _

_I may not say the words as such _

_And though I may not look like much _

_I'm yours _

_And though my edges may be rough _

_I never feel I'm quite enough _

_It may not seem like very much _

_But I'm yours_

When he finished the song, he looked over at Rachel who could not take her eyes of him and could not wipe the smile away from her face. He put his guitar away and put his hand awkwardly behind his neck.

"So?" he asked nervous. "What do you think-" Matt was cut of by Rachel throwing herself at him and started kissing him hard on the lips. Matt was a little surprised at first but quickly gave in the kiss wrapping his hands around her waist. After a few minutes Rachel broke apart but placed her forehead against his.

"I love your voice" she whispered smiling at him. Matt smiled brightly back at her and captured her lips in his again.

*****End of Flashback*****

"Um, Matt! Are you ok?" he heard Mercedes snapping him out of his thoughts. "You've been quiet for a long time" she said confused.

"Right, um, sorry what were you saying?" he asked not really paying attention.

"I asked you why you um, wouldn't sing" she told him. "I mean, you sang yesterday" she said a little annoyed.

"Yeah, but that was different" he simply told her.

"Um, well ok" she said with an arched eyebrow. "But um, would you still help me?" she said turning sweet again.

"Uh sure" Matt said without any emotion in his face.

"Great! Why don't you come to my house tonight at um, around six?" she asked him.

"Ok" Matt said in the same tone.

"Ok, I'll see you then, thanks Matt" she said standing up and walking out of the Choir Room. Rachel started walking to the bathroom so Mercedes wouldn't see her, but she did and she followed her. "Were you spying on me?" she asked furious walking inside the bathroom after Rachel.

"What are you talking about?" she asked pretending to be confused.

"Oh, cut the crap Miss Bossy Pants" Mercedes said getting upset.

"Hey! You have no right to-"

"No! You have no right to spy on Matt and me! Look, I don't know what kind of twisted game you two had, but I'm sure it's over by now!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about Mercedes" Rachel said standing up for the chocolate diva. She had a slap from Finnderella yesterday, she could take anything from anyone. **[A/N: that nickname was stolen from MidnightDreamer73! :D hahahaha sorry thing 1! I just loved it! :)]**

"What? You have some sick little sad story with Matt?" Mercedes asked defiantly.

"That is none of your business" Rachel said trying to sound mad but Mercedes noticed her voice breaking so she decided to play with the diva's mind.

"Are you hung up on him? Cause honey, let me help you ok? He doesn't want you! He's coming over to my house tonight" she said smirking.

"Yeah, for your Glee project" Rachel told her. That was it, right?

"Oh Rachel" Mercedes said letting out a chuckle. "You are so naive. You really think that working on a Glee project is _just_ working on a Glee project? I mean, what happened when you asked Puckerman to help you with your mash-up?" she asked with an arched eyebrow causing Rachel's cheeks to turn red.

"M-Matt is not like that" she said trying to sound mad again. She didn't want Mercedes to notice that she was getting on her nerves.

"How would you know?" Mercedes asked her. Rachel let out a tiny sight of relief. At least Kurt hadn't told Mercedes about her and Matt.

"I just do!" Rachel fought back.

"Well, I guess we'll find out after tonight won't we" Mercedes said with a huge evil smirk on her face. She turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

Rachel felt her heart breaking again. Matt couldn't move on from her that fast could he? He just told her that he still loved her less than an hour ago. She shook her head and decided to go and talk to Matt. She wouldn't be able to get this out of her mind until she talked to him. She made her way towards the Choir Room again to look for Matt, but when she came out of the bathroom, she saw Matt by his locker talking to Mercedes. Mercedes was laughing at something he had just said and he was smiling politely at her. She stood there feeling her blood boil of anger.

"Rach?" she saw Sam standing next to her. He turned to look at what she was seeing and looked back at her. "Are you ok?"

"Come on!" she said grabbing his hand and leading him to the Auditorium. "I want to do a song for Glee and I need you to help me!" she told him. She was fuming red.

"Um, Rach, why don't you calm down a little-"

"No! He thinks he can tell me that he loves me, and then just move on? Just like that! I don't think so! I'm gonna move on first!"

"Who?" Sam asked confused. "The new guy? How do you know he's moved on?"

"Well, he was there all happy with Mercedes" Rachel said frustrated.

"Rachel that doesn't mean anything" Sam tried to convince her.

"He's going over to her house tonight" she told him.

"What?"

"Yeah, to work on her Glee project" she said doing a stupid voice.

"Um, why are you freaking out then?" Sam asked a little confused.

"Uh, hello!" Rachel said annoyed that Sam didn't see her point. "He's going over to her house! Tonight!"

"Yeah, to work on the Glee project" Sam said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, wake up Sam! Nobody does that! Even I made out with Noah when he was supposed to help me with my Glee project! Both times!" she said frustrated. Sam just remained silent. "So, are you gonna help me or not?"

"Um, sure what do you have in mind?" Sam asked confused. Rachel looked through Sam's bag and got his iPod out hoping to find the song she wanted.

"This one!" she said showing him the song. Sam thought it was better not to mess with her when she was this upset and he quickly nodded.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! I've been looking all over for you! Did you get a text from Mercedes?" Tina said freaking out.<p>

"No, I left it on my locker. Why? What happened?" he asked confused taking out his phone from his locker.

"She texted me saying she had a date tonight" Tina said upset.

"Oh my God! That's so exciting!" Kurt said happily. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Matt!" Tina said with worried eyes and Kurt's smile turned upside down.

"Please tell me you're talking about Matt Damon" he said in a serious tone.

"No" Tina said shaking her head.

"Ok, I'm calling Santana" Kurt said picking up his phone, Tina doing the same so they would be in conference call.

"Brittana here" Santana said answering the phone.

"Santana, we have a problem" Kurt said worried.

"Oh, don't worry Lord Tubbington promised to buy more cheese when we ran out" Brittany said smiling.

"I'm afraid is bigger than that honey" Kurt told her.

"What's wrong Hummel?" Santana asked.

"Mercedes has a date with Matt" Tina said.

"What? Who is this?" Santana asked confused.

"Are you my conscience?" Britt asked.

"No! It's Tina!" Tina said rolling her eyes.

"Look, can we focus here?" Kurt said frustrated. "Mercedes told Tina she has a date with Matt tonight!"

"No! She can't have a date with Matt! She'll ruin the plan!" Santana snapped.

"What? What plan?" Tina asked confused.

"Hummel! You said you'd get Tina in the plan" Santana told her.

"I hadn't seen her until now" Kurt defended himself.

"So what are we going to do about their date?" Tina asked.

"Wait, that can't be right. I just heard Puck talking to Mike that they were having a guys night with Sam, Artie and Matt" Brittany said all of the sudden.

"Britt, are you sure?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah. I remember cause I asked them if Lord Tubbington could join them after he bought the cheese" she simply said. "They said no."

Kurt turned to look at Tina and they hung up at the same time. They started looking for Mike. Tina spotted him by his locker, talking to Matt.

"Hi babe" Tina said sweetly coming over to them.

"Hi babe" Mike said kissing her cheek. "Hi Kurt."

"Gentlemen" Kurt said smiling at both of them.

"Um, Mike, what are you doing tonight?" Tina asked going straight to the point.

"Um, well since you have your family dinner, I'm going to play video games with the guys" he told her. "You wanna come?" he asked Kurt. He knew he was going to say no, but he kind of felt bad by not asking him.

"I'd rather burn down my Alexander McQueen jacket collection" he said smiling sarcastically polite. "But thanks."

"So, um where are you guys going?" Tina asked curious.

"Uh, I think Puck's" Mike answered.

"Cool. Who's going?" Tina asked and Kurt elbowed her arm telling her she was being too obvious.

"What's with the third degree?" Mike asked laughing a little.

"Nothing. Just curious" she said glaring a little at Matt.

"Uh, I think Puck, Sam, Artie and me" Mike told her.

"Really? You're not going Matt?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Um, no I'm busy" he simply said.

"Really?" Kurt said arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah" he said looking at them weird.

"Hey! Rutheford! What the hell?" Santana yelled coming towards them with Brittany.

"What?" Matt asked confused. Santana rolled her eyes and dragged him away from everyone else.

"I listen to you mope about Berry and we figure out a plan for you to get her back and now you're going on a fucking date with Jones?" she snapped.

"What? I'm not going out on a date with Mercedes! I'm helping her for her Glee project" Matt defended himself.

"Yeah! And Bert and Ernie were just roommates! Open your eyes you idiot! She's always had a crush on you! And she texted Tina and Hummel so they would help her get ready for her date with you tonight!" she told him.

"What!" Matt said furious. He pushed Santana out of the way and started running.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked confused.

"To find Rachel! I can't let her think that I'm going out with Mercedes" he told her before starting to run again. He ran to the Choir Room, but she wasn't there. _The Auditorium._ He started making his way to the Auditorium when he saw her.

"Mercedes!" she turned to look at him with Quinn.

"Yes?" Mercedes asked sweetly.

"Why did you tell Tina you had a date with me tonight? I'm helping you for your project! That's it!" he said with clenched teeth.

"What? I-I didn't say that" Mercedes said getting nervous.

"Stop lying to me! Mercedes if Rachel finds out about this and she hates me, I swear I will never forgive you for it-"

"Why are you worried about Berry finding out?" Quinn asked with a little chuckle.

"That's really none of your business" Matt said turning to the blonde.

"Well I don't think she's going to mind at all, I mean, she's too busy with Sam in the Auditorium right now" Quinn said closing her locker.

"What?" Matt asked feeling his blood boil. "But he's just her friend, right?"

"Matt, you've been out of here way too long. Rachel and Sam are obviously more than friends. I mean, they're always together and he ran out of the Choir Room yesterday after what Finn did to her. Sure, you punched him but he went after her. He hugged her and comforted her" Mercedes said with a little smirk. Matt didn't say anything; he just started running towards the Auditorium again. _This cannot be happening! I can't lose her!_ He managed get to the Auditorium and he heard her. That was _her_ voice. And she was with _him._ He sat on the last chair so they couldn't see him and listened.

[_Rachel_, Matt, **Both**]

_When's the day you start again_

_And when the hell does you'll get over it begin_

_I'm looking hard in the mirror_

_But I don't fit my skin_

_It's too much to take _

_It's too hard to break me_

_From the cell I'm in _

_Oh from this moment on_

_I'm changing the way I feel yeah_

_From this moment on _

_It's time to get real_

_Cause I still don't know how to act_

_Don't know what to say_

_Still wear the scars like it was yesterday_

_But you're long gone and moved on_

_But you're long gone _

_But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way_

_Still talk about you like it was yesterday_

_But you're long gone and moved on_

_But you're long gone, you moved on_

[Matt had enough. He stood up and ran out the Choir Room. He kicked a chair and sat frustrated on the floor. _She's moving on! She's fucking MOVING ON!_ And for some reason, he couldn't get that stupid song out of his head. When he was little, his mom told him that when he couldn't get a song out of his head, he had to sing it. So he grabbed a guitar and sang.]

So how'd you pick the pieces up? Yeah

I'm barely used to saying me instead of us

The elephant in the room keeps scaring off the guests

It gets under my skin to see you with him

And it's not me that you're with

Oh from this moment on

I'm changing the way I feel yeah

From this moment on 

It's time to get real

Cause I still don't know how to act

Don't know what to say

Still wear the scars like it was yesterday

But you're long gone and moved on

But you're long gone 

But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way

Still talk about you like it was yesterday

But you're long gone and moved on

But you're long gone, you moved on

[Rachel kept on singing in the Auditorium with tears streaming down her face while Matt sang the exact same song in the Choir Room with his blood boiling of anger.]

_No I can't keep thinking that you're coming back, no_

Cause I got no business knowing where you're at, no

_And it's gonna be hard yeah_

_Cause I have to wanna heal yeah_

And it's gonna be hard yeah

The way I feel that I have to get real

_I still don't know how to act_

Don't know what to say

_Still wear the scars like it was yesterday_

But you're long gone and moved on

_But you're long gone _

But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way

_Still talk about you like it was yesterday_

But you're long gone and moved on

**But you're long gone, you moved on**

When Rachel finished the song, she wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Do you feel better?" Sam asked coming over to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried a little more.

"Not really" she whispered to him. Sam just kissed her head and hugged her tight. "How do I start to move on?" she asked looking up at him. "Why is it so hard?"

"I don't know babe" he said softly. "Maybe because you _don't_ wanna move on?" Rachel looked at him with sad eyes. _He's right._

When Matt finished the song, he grabbed a chair and threw it against the other chairs.

"Um, are you ok?" he heard someone. He turned to look at the door and saw Artie.

"Yeah" he simply said. "Have you seen Mercedes?"

* * *

><p>"A date with Mercedes! He has a fucking date with Mercedes?" Rachel said hysterical smashing the buttons of the controller as she tried to kill Mike in COD.<p>

"Um, not that I'm complaining, I mean, I usually like Rachel but why is she here, killing us all?" Artie asked Puck.

"Well, she's really upset about Matt and Mercedes' date. She was supposed to go out with Santana, Britt, Tina, Hummel and Hummel's boyfriend but Tina had a family dinner, Hummel and Hummel's boyfriend had Hummel boyfriend's… something and Santana and Britt said they had their anniversary so they're taking her out tomorrow night but we didn't want her to be alone when she's like that" Puck explained to him.

"Ugh! Stupid game!" she yelled throwing the controller on the floor and walking out to the backyard.

"I'll go" Puck said following her. He found her lying on the hammock. She had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey" he said softly sitting next to her.

"Hi" she said softly sitting up and wiping away her tears.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked her. He only knew that Rachel was hysterical and that Matt was apparently going over to Mercedes' for some reason.

"He's moving on" she whispered letting more tears out.

"Babe you don't know that" Puck said softly.

"He's going over to Mercedes' tonight. He's probably there already" she said crying harder and looking at Puck. "I'm so stupid! If I hadn't stop him if I-"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Puck asked confused.

"I tried- I tried to talk to h-him" she said calming down a little. "I can't Noah! I can't do it! It still hurts a lot" she said crying a little harder. Puck hugged her to him and kissed her head.

"Shhh, it's ok babe" he said softly, letting her cry on his chest. They just stayed there, until she had calm down a little. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"Azimio and Karofsky slushied him" she started. He could still feel the sadness in her voice, but she tried her best to stop crying. "I saw it and I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, so I offered my help and we went to the bathroom and I helped him and we started talking" she explained. "And then, when he was done I was going to leave but he stopped me and he started apologizing. He said he was sorry for leaving and that he never meant to hurt me and then" she started crying again. "And then he kissed me and all this memories started to come back and I kissed him back but then I remembered the day he left and I pushed him away! I just couldn't do it Noah" she said burying her head on his chest again. "He said he still love me" she told him when she calmed down again.

"Do you love him?" Puck asked her. Rachel turned to look at him and nodded.

"Yeah" she said with another tear escaping her eye. "I want to move on but I can't I still love him and now he's with Mercedes" she said crying a little more.

"Why the fuck is he with Mercedes?" Puck asked getting mad. He was going to kill Matt.

"I heard them talking and she asked him to help him on her Glee project" she said between sobs.

"But he said he wouldn't sing with her" they turned to look at Mike standing on the door.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked confused.

"Matt told me" Mike said sitting on the floor in front of Rachel. "He told me she asked him to sing with her but he didn't want to cause he can't sing with someone if it's not you" he told her sincerely. "He's not moving on Rach."

"I heard him when he said he wouldn't sing" she said looking down. She knew Matt wouldn't sing if it wasn't for her. And the fact that he still didn't meant something to her.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Puck asked her and she sighed.

"I have no idea" she said lying back on the hammock. She could figure this whole thing out tomorrow. She had had enough for today.

"Do you want us to kick his ass?" Puck asked making her laugh a little.

"No" she said sitting back up again. "At least not yet."

"Well, right now" Sam said appearing on the door. "I think we can watch a bunch of your favorite movies and eat a ton of junk food" he said smiling. "Artie already left so, is just us four" he told her.

"You guys would do that for me?" she asked smiling.

"Well, don't expect chick bonding or anything but I'm down with the junk food" Puck said kissing her head.

"Yeah doll, we know you were supposed to get your girls/gay-boys night out but well we're kind of all you got" Mike said smiling sweetly.

"You're kind of all I need" Rachel said smiling back at them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm Yours - The Script and Long Gone and Moved On - The Script**

**so? I really hope you liked it :) it was longer! hahahah and it had two songs! so mini wave in celebration of me :D let me know what you think :)**


	3. Nothing

**A/N: hi everyone :) sorry for the wait, but here it is!**

**allielovesyou - hi girl! :D thank youu sooo soo much for liking my story! hahaha just before I posted this I saw your 2 new reviews! hahahaha I'm soo glad you like well, always the protective boys over Rachel :D and Puckleberry friendship :) and the Cherry friendship! :) and Tina/Rachel friendship hahaha :D ooww and I'm glad you liked the flashback cause there's another one here! :) haha (I also think Matt looks hot when he's mad! btw) hahahahahaha and Matt going to tell Mercedes he wouldn't go was an idea and I ever wrote about it but... I changed my mind :s sorry hahahahaha but I hope you still like it! you rock girl I love and love your reviews they are the best! :D and I love your stories! yaaaaaay :) hahah thanks again girl!**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! and here it is :D**

**TawnyC - thank you! I feel really honored! hahah I hope to see a review in this chapter too! :) hahaha if I don't I know I did something wrong! hahahah I'm so glad you like it :D**

**Twilight Gleek - thank you :) I'm really glad you liked it! :D**

**Hannah - thank youu! I am soo glad you liked it! and you're idea was actually good but well, I didn't think about it :( hahahaha but suggestions are always welcome :) **

**Angel JJK - hahaha thanks! :) I'm glad you liked it! and yeah, it sucks that they haven't got back together... but they will though :)**

**KyuubiLover57 - thank you so much :) I'm really glad you like it! I love the Script they're my favorite band right now :D**

**gleekgenica - thank you :) I'm really glad you liked it! hahaha and the bathroom scene! and it'll be a while before she forgives him ;) to make it interesting! hahaha and I'm glad you liked all the friendships :) thanks again! :D**

**A-Million-Miles-Too-Close - haha I'm glad you liked the combination :D thank you!**

**PuckleberryShipper236 - 'm glad you liked the Evanberry Chuck friendship! :) hahaha and Mercedes as a bitch :D thank you so much for your review! and your idea :) haha**

**Iwillloveglee4life - thank you so much! :) I'm really glad you liked it! :D and the Rachel/Puck/Mike/Sam friendship :) **

**little miss michelle - thank you! :) here it is :D**

**PuckleberryGeek - sorry for leaving you hanging! but here it is :) hope you like it!**

**MidnightDreamer - aaaaaahhh thing 2! you know how much I love you and how much I owe you and how much you rock! YOU ARE THE BESTEST BESTIE TWIN/FIREND IN THIS WHOLE WIDE WORLD! :) you rock Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds! :) **

**Silversky15 - thank you! I'm glad you liked it! sorry it took a while! :) haha**

**ok, first of all MAJOR SHOUTOUTS TO MidnightDreamer73 BECAUSE SHE'S THE BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD AND SHE HELPED ME A LOT FOR THIS CHAPTER :) **

**and second, well, there's a part in this chapter where a lot of the quotes are based on an episode of Friends where Ross and Rachel break up! just wanna get that out cause I don't own that either! :) again, sorry it took a while but here it is! enjoy - moony :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't own Friends, if I did I would rule the world, cause those 2 + Modern Family are the best shows that ever existed :)**

* * *

><p>"Hi Matt" Mercedes said happily walking over to the tall, handsome dancer.<p>

"Hi Mercedes" Matt said a little annoyed rolling his eyes.

"Look, I just wanted you to know that um, apparently by lunch everyone will know about us" she said handing him a copy of the newest Muckraker.

"What? Mercedes, there is no us" he said upset grabbing the newspaper and reading it. "What the hell is this?" he asked furious.

"Look, I don't know how Jacob-Ben Israel got that" Mercedes said with a fake confused look. "but I'm sure it's all over the school by now" she said with a little smirk.

"Mercedes, this is a lie!" Matt started to pretty much yell.

"Only because you want it to be! I told you yesterday" she said rubbing his arm with her hand. "You can do a lot better than that slut-"

"Don't call her that" Matt said fuming and flinching away from her hand.

"Well, she _is_ a slut! I mean, Finn was right about that" she simply said. Matt felt his blood boiling. "She was with Finn, she was with Puckerman, Jesse and now she's with Sam! You think you're her one and only?"

"You have no idea what goes on between Rachel and I! You just hate her because I love her! And guess what Mercedes, you will _never_ be her!" Matt said more furious than ever.

"Well, do you really think she's gonna have you back after this?" she asked him pointing at the newspaper. "She's probably making out with Sam by now to get over you. Face it Matt, you and Rachel are over. When you finally realize it, you know where to find me" she said winking at him and turning around walking way from him.

Matt threw the newspaper to the ground. He could not let this get to Rachel. Mercedes was right about something, if she found out, there's no way she's gonna forgive him. The one thing he had to do right now was: find Rachel.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Rachel was sitting in the front of the class and tried her best to listen to Mr. Schuester's Spanish lesson instead of listening to Mercedes and Quinn stupidly talking about the night before.<p>

"So, how did it go?" she heard Quinn say loud enough so Rachel could listen.

"Oh, my God! It was so great! He's so smart and so funny and so sweet" she heard Mercedes saying. She could even see the stupid grin on her face even if they were behind her.

"Don't listen to them" Mike said next to her. "They're doing this to get on your nerves. They're just messing with you" he tried his best to convince her. Rachel just nodded and tried to listen to Mr. Schue.

"And he is such a gentleman, you know? My mom loved him" Mercedes continued. Rachel was trying her best not to think any of it. But the two friends noticed Rachel was shaking of anger and her hand was made into a fist. "We had so much fun, I think he got home at around midnight" she continued. Rachel was shaking. Mike grabbed her hand and tried to calm her down, but inside, his blood was boiling. He could not believe Matt would do something like this to Rachel.

"Really?" Quinn asked and Rachel knew she had a smirk on her face. Quinn knew exactly how to break her. "Are you going out again?" Rachel froze and at this point, so did Mike. He had to know the other diva's answer.

"Yes" Mercedes said excited. "We're going out on Friday!"

She could not believe it. She felt her eyes watering but she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of defeating her.

"That's great! And did you pick your song?" Quinn asked her excited.

"Yes! It's called 'I'm Yours'" that did it for Rachel. When those words came out of Mercedes' mouth, Rachel tensed her hand so much tightening her pencil that she broke it in half. She literally felt her heart being stabbed with a knife. That song was _theirs_. Sure, it was not the only song she considered theirs, but it was the first time Matt had ever sing to her. "It's so beautiful! And I think we could do a great job singing it together" Mercedes said excited. Mike could see the anger on Rachel's face. She didn't say anything. She stood up, grabbed her things and walked towards the door.

"Rachel? Is everything alright?" Mr. Schue asked her confused. Rachel turned around and saw Mercedes and Quinn laughing at her. She still didn't know the worst part.

"I just don't feel well Mr. Schue. I'm sorry. I was wondering if I could go to the nurse's office" she said trying her best not to cry.

"Um, sure" Mr. Schue said a little worried. Rachel turned around and left the class. "Um, Mike, why don't you go with her to make sure she's ok" he said worried and Mike immediately stood up and walked out following her. He saw Puck coming out of the nurse's office, so he went over there first to tell him everything that had happened. Meanwhile, Rachel was walking to her locker to put her things away, when she felt someone standing beside her.

"Rachel Berry, is it true that you moved from chocolate to vanilla?" Jacob-Ben Israel standing with a microphone and some other guy with a camera in front of her.

"What?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Is it true that the tall, handsome, dark jock left you for the chocolate diva from Glee Club?" he continued. "Leaving you heartbroken and running into the arms of the blonde, trouty mouth, jock?"

"What? I am NOT with Sam!" Rachel argued. "A-and Matt is not with Mercedes" she told him wanting to believe that was true.

"Well, according to my sources, he looked pretty cozy with her last night" he said giving Rachel a copy of The Muckraker. And then, Rachel saw it. She couldn't believe it. There, on the front page, under the headline '_The Glee Club Tangled Web Goes On'_ was a picture of Matt and Mercedes kissing. Rachel started reading the whole article trying not to let the tears run out.

_**The Glee Club Tangled Web Goes On – **__Clearly everyone knows by now that the Glee Club gained his last addition with the return of the handsome chocolate jock, Matthew Rutheford. But is this addition going to benefit the club? Or is it just going to add more drama than it already has? It seems that the club can't get enough of rolling around their significant others. Apparently, it's not enough with the Finn/Rachel/Puck/Quinn sick love square, afterwards they added Sam Evans into the matter, Santana Lopez, not far behind, who ended up with none other than Miss Brittany S. Pierce. The latter also had a weird love square with Artie Abrahams, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang. And after Kurt Hummel left to find his love elsewhere, it made us wonder when the chocolate members of the club would make their contribution on this drama. Well, wait no more people. Rumor has it; Rachel Berry was involved in a relationship with Matthew Rutheford before he left. After the fiasco that went on between Finn Hudson and the petite diva on Monday, it all looked like Miss Berry and Mr. Rutheford where heading towards being back together. But looks like we were all fooled. Miss Jones stepped in and took matters into her own hands, stealing away the other diva's man. For the looks of it, Mr. Rutheford is not complaining. And what happens to our favorite Glee Club Queen? Well, she lost no time, running into the arms of none other than, Sam Evans. _

"You know, I would never do something like that to you if you were mine" Jacob told Rachel when she finished reading the article. But before she could even say anything, she saw Jacob being smashed against the lockers by Puck, and Mike grabbing the camera from the other kid and smashing it against the floor.

"Hey Jew-fro, what you doin'?" Puck asked between clenched teeth.

"Uh, I wasn't um… I mean, I was just-" Jacob stuttered.

"You were just leaving" Mike said in the same tone while the other kid had already run in the opposite direction.

"Right, right" Jacob said trying to walk away but Puck smashed him against the lockers again.

"Come near her again, and I'm gonna make your life worse than it already is" Puck said threateningly and letting go of him. Jacob was out of their sight in less than a minute.

"You ok, doll?" Mike asked coming towards Rachel who still had The Muckraker in her hands.

"What's that?" Puck asked confused. Rachel handed him a copy Jacob had dropped to the floor. Puck and Mike started reading it and Rachel could actually see the red climbing up their faces. "Babe-"

"Don't" Rachel said crying a little more. "I just… need to be alone for a while ok? I'll see you guys later" she said walking away from them.

Mike and Puck looked at each other more worried than ever. Yes, they wanted to kill Matt, but after what they just read, they expected for Rachel to do that herself. They expected for her to yell, cry, rip their heads off, anything. The fact that she was just silent and walked, not even stormed out, just walked to the Choir Room, was probably the scariest reaction they could get from her. She was giving up.

Rachel entered the Choir Room and sat by the piano. She was still with the newspaper on her hands. _How can he do this to me? He said he still loved me! How can he move on that fast?_

*****Flashback*****

"Rachel! Rach, open the door!" Matt yelled knocking on her bedroom door.

"Go away!" he heard her yell from inside. He could tell she was crying.

"Rachel Barbara Berry! I am not gonna go away until you open the door and you talk to me! If you don't open up I swear I will break the door down!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, regretting she had given each of them a key to her house. She was in her sweatpants and one of Matt's shirts he had left there, drying her hair with her towel. It was the third shower she had taken. She could still smell the eggs on her and she hadn't stopped crying. She tried to fix herself a little so it wouldn't look like she had been crying and went to open the door with her hair all over the place.

"Happy?" she asked upset and went back to try to brush her tangled hair. Matt saw her pulling her hair so hard with her brush, he thought she was gonna rip it off. He saw her tired, puffy and red eyes.

"Rachel!" Matt said walking over to her. "Baby, come here" he said softly taking the brush out of her hand and tried hugging her to him.

"No!" she said pushing him away. "Don't hug me! I stink! I smell like egg!" she said crying again. "I smell like those poor baby chickens that will never be born because of me-"

"Rach, no" Matt said softly grabbing her hand. "This was _not_ your fault" he said trying not to let her show how angry he really was. "Come here" he whispered and pulled her to him. Rachel started crying harder against his chest while Matt rubbed her back gently with his hand. "Shhh, I'm here baby" he whispered soothingly to her while he kissed her messy hair.

"You know what he said before he cracked the egg? He said 'I loved you'" she said mocking Jesse's voice. She felt Matt clenching his fists on her back. She knew he was furious. "Who in their right mind does this to someone they supposedly love?" she asked with angry tears. "I mean, I know I didn't love him back, but still! It's just wrong to do this to people" she said calming down and breaking away a little, but Matt didn't want to let go of her. "What did I do to deserve this?" she asked him with more tears falling down her cheeks. "What is so wrong with me that this is what I got? Just because I didn't give myself to him? Because I didn't tell him that I loved him? Why Matt? Why would anyone do this to someone else?"

Matt felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders the second he knew she didn't give herself to Jesse. He knew she wouldn't do it, but he was never completely sure. He wanted to kill Jesse. He should've killed him when he had the chance.

"Baby, look at me" he said softly. Rachel looked up at him with her eyes filled with tears. "You did _nothing_ to deserve this. Jesse is a worthless idiot that doesn't deserve one of your tears" he said wiping away her tears with his thumb. Rachel placed her hand over his, not wanting him to remove it from her cheek, when she felt it. She rubbed his knuckles with her thumb to be sure she felt what she thought she felt.

"Matt" she said taking his hand in hers and removing it from her cheek and looking at it. "What happened to your hands?" she asked noticing the other one was bruised too. Matt was ready to say nothing when he saw that look on her face. The look that said don't-you-dare-try-lying-to-me-Matthew-Rutheford. He sighted and looked away from her. "Well?"

"Rach please, just don't get mad-"

"Oh my God!" she yelled pulling away. "Please don't tell me that you went after Jesse" she told him upset.

"Well, yes! We did! Even Artie and Kurt came with us! I mean, they didn't really do anything but they came! Rach, that guy is an asshole! He's lucky we didn't kill him!" Matt argued with her.

"Matthew!" Rachel yelled looking back at him. "You know I don't condone violence!"

"Yes! You don't but we do" Matt snapped. "Rachel, he had no right to do that to you! As soon as you told us what he did, I just I wanted to kill him with my own hands ok? And so did Mike and Puck" he said calming down a little.

"Matt, I asked you guys to just let it go" Rachel told him with sad eyes, walking near him again.

"Well, I can't Rach, cause people aren't allowed to hurt you" he finished softly placing his hand on her cheek again and caressing it with his thumb. "Not you baby" he said softly looking down at her.

"Why not me?" she asked noticing his look on her was different. Or at least, realizing for the first time that it was different.

"Because" he whispered putting some of her loose hair behind her ear and looking intently in her eyes. _Here it goes! I have to do it. I can't let anyone else come and hurt her again._ "You're _Rachel Berry_" he said as if it was obvious. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world. And you're smart, and you're kind, and you're funny and sweet. And I just hate when someone takes advantage of that and hurts your beautiful immense heart" he said sweetly.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" she asked hesitantly. _Oh my God! He thinks I'm beautiful!_

"What?" Matt asked confused. He placed his arms around her waist and slowly turned her around so she could look at herself in the mirror with him hugging her from behind. "Do you not look at yourself in the mirror every morning? Do you not see the gorgeous girl that I see in there?" he asked before turning her around so she would face him again. "You're perfect Rach" he said putting his hands possessively around her waist and leaning down to capture her lips. Rachel instantly placed her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss, while his hands on her hips tightened the grip. After a few minutes, they both broke apart gasping for air. Matt placed his forehead against hers and smiled at her. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that" he whispered giving her another peck on the lips.

"I think I have an idea" she said chuckling a little and forgetting everything that happened that day before now. "Come on" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him downstairs. "Let's get some ice for your hands" she said kissing his hand.

"I think that's enough" he said smirking and kissing her hand.

*****End of Flashback*****

"Rachel?" she was snapped out of her thoughts and saw _him_ standing there.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening! This is outraging!" Kurt said irritated when Mike and Puck showed him, Sam and Tina the newspaper.<p>

"Hummel, chill, you've known about this relationship for a day" Puck said rolling his eyes.

"I am going to kill that asshole with my bare hands! I don't care if he's your friend" Sam said furious looking at Mike and Puck.

"Guys, I just think there should be another explanation for this" Mike said trying to defend his best friend. "Matt wouldn't do this to Rachel. He loves her."

"Look, why don't we just look for Rachel" Tina said worried for her friend. They all nodded and headed towards the Auditorium thinking she would be there. "Rachel?" Tina yelled when they entered. All they got in response was a loud moan coming from the back of the curtains. "You think that's her?" Tina asked confused.

"Well, if it is, it looks like this all brightened up" Kurt said with a little smirk.

"That's not her! Berry doesn't roll like that" Puck said protectively walking over to the stage, pulling the curtains and finding two half naked cheerios with their hair all over the place.

"What the fuck Puckerman!" Santana said angry. Sam, Puck and Mike stood there looking at them with their minds racing any kind of ideas.

"Shit girls, would it kill you to invite?" Puck asked smirking at the Latina and the blonde. Brittany giggled blushing a little.

"Shut up asshole!" Santana said fixing herself up as Brittany did the same.

"Well, can we at least watch?" Sam asked laughing a little earning a slap in the arm by Tina.

"Mike stop staring!" she said slapping her boyfriend's arm too while Kurt laughed at the whole scene.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brittany asked them.

"Well, not having as much fun as you apparently" Mike muttered under his breath but only Puck heard him and laughed.

"We're looking for Rachel" Kurt told them.

"Why? What happened now-" Santana was cut off when they heard someone yelling walking in the Auditorium.

"Please, Rachel just talk to me" they heard Matt beg.

"I can't talk to you! I can't even look at you right now! Just get away from me!" they heard Rachel crying and yelling at him. The seven teenagers remained behind the curtains, Santana and Brittany oblivious to what was happening.

"What? What happened?" Santana whispered confused.

"No, Rach, please listen to me this was just a mistake" they heard Matt tell her.

"A mistake? Where were you trying to put your tongue in? Her purse?" Rachel asked outraged.

"Well, where did he put it?" Brittany asked the others. They just rolled their eyes a bit and kept on listening.

"Matt you went on a fucking date with Mercedes and you're going out with her again! You kissed her and apparently spent half of the night there!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh my God!" Santana said shocked while Tina and Kurt had a sad face on. "You guys knew about this?" she asked and they all nodded.

"See what happens when you don't invite me to a make-out session?" Puck whispered to her and she just punched him in the arm.

"I knew something was wrong, cause Lord Tubbington didn't read my diary yesterday" Brittany told them.

"Rachel please, just listen to me" Matt continued trying to walk towards her but Rachel just kept on walking away.

"No! Get away from me! I want you to leave!" she yelled hoping Puck, Mike or Sam would get there, and make him leave. Little did she know, they were there listening to everything they were saying.

"No, Rach, please I wanna talk about this" Matt begged her. "This whole mess is not true!" he said pointing at the newspaper.

"Oh, so it isn't true that you went over to Mercedes' last night?" Rachel snapped.

"Well, I did but-"

"And is this not you?" she asked pointing at him in the picture.

"Yes, but I didn't kiss her! She kissed me and I pushed her away I swear-"

"You really think I'm that stupid Matthew? Stop lying to me!" Rachel snapped and started hitting him with the newspaper and then threw it at him but he ducked down and it ended up hitting the curtain, well hitting Kurt and making the rest of them jump back.

"Should we do something?" Tina whispered to the others.

"Yeah! Never cheat on Rachel" Mike said shocked at his friend's anger.

"God! And to hear about it from Jacob-Ben Israel! Do you have any idea how humiliating that was!" Rachel yelled.

"Hey! I didn't mean for you to find out that way! I ran all over school trying to make sure that didn't happen!" Matt said trying to defend himself.

"Oh, that is so sweet" Rachel said sarcastically and putting her hands up to her chest. "I think I'm falling in love with you all over again!"

"You know guys? I don't think we should be listening anymore" Sam said trying to walk out of the curtains.

"Hey! Dude what are you doing?" Puck stopped him.

"Yeah, we can't go out there!" Santana told him.

"Why not? I'm hungry" Sam complained.

"Because then they'll know we've been listening" Kurt told him.

"Listen, Rach, please you have to believe me! Mercedes means nothing to me!" Matt told her.

"Yeah? Well, apparently she was worth jeopardizing our relationship! I mean, how can you do that Matt? You tell me that you love me and that you want to be with me and then you just go over and move on with Mercedes?"

"Look, it wasn't like that! I started looking for you yesterday to tell you all about it and you were in here singing with that Evans guy!"

"Sam? What does that has to do with anything?"

"I thought _you_ were moving on with him! I though our relationship was dead!"

"Well, you sure had a hell of a time at the wake!" Rachel yelled glaring at him.

"Rach, I know it was stupid to go over to Mercedes' but I just… I was so mad at myself for letting you go! And I thought you were with Sam-"

"Ok, let's say I was with Sam" Rachel interrupted him. "Would you have been ok with that?"

Matt thought about it for a little while "Y-yeah" Matt said unconvinced.

"Really?" Rachel said with an arched eyebrow. "You would've been ok if you knew that Sam had kissed me, and roam his hands all over my body-"

"Ok, shut up! Just shut up! SHUT UP!" Matt said covering his ears. The idea of another guy just being near her made his stomach sick. "Yes, maybe, I would've flip out at first, but I mean, I would still want to be with you because it's… I mean, it's _you_" he said with a sweet smile.

"Oooowwwww" Kurt, Brittany and Tina sighed at the same time.

Rachel sat down on a chair and started crying silently. Matt kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I heard _her_ telling Quinn all about your stupid night" she said in a disgusted tone, not looking at him. "And that you're going out again on Friday! _And_ that you're singing 'I'm Yours' with her" she said crying a little harder. Matt knew the anger was gone, and now, she was hurt.

"Rach, that's not true! I left about half an hour after I got there! And I told her from the beginning that I wouldn't sing with her! And I would _never_ sing that song for someone who's not you" he said softly tightening the grip on her hand. "You know I wouldn't baby girl" he said rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. Rachel didn't say anything, she just kept on crying and she didn't look at him.

Behind the curtain, Kurt and Brittany had let the tears in their eyes roll down. Santana said she had something in her eye, while Tina buried her face in Mike's shirt and he rubbed his hand on her back trying to comfort her. Sam was trying to comfort Brittany and Puck was doing his best not to walk out there, punch Matt and hug Rachel.

"I think you should go" Rachel said in a whisper.

"What?" Matt asked her with his eyes watering a little.

"I really think you need to go now" Rachel said taking her hand away from his. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself. Matt stood up and looked at her as she tried to wipe her tears away. He leaned down and saw her squeeze her eyes shut. He kissed her forehead and got back up.

"I love you" he said before walking out of the Auditorium.

Rachel stayed there crying for what felt like hours, until Brittany and Kurt decided to walk out. She didn't even notice where they came from. They just hugged her and walked out of the Auditorium with her.

"So, what are we going to do?" Santana asked everyone else.

"Right now, we have to help Rachel" Tina told her. "We can figure the rest out later" she told her and Santana nodded.

"And _we_ have to kill Rutheford" Puck said furious.

"Look, don't go just killing him like that" Santana stepped in.

"Why do you care?" Sam asked just confused at the Latina standing up for someone.

"Look, he was telling the truth about him being over at Jones' for like half an hour. He called me last night and asked me if he could come over to talk. So after my date with Britt he did, and he started telling me how he had screwed up and he wanted Rachel back. He never said anything about the kiss. I just figured he meant him leaving was the screw up" she explained to them. "You guys are his best friends, and I know Berry needs you right now, but Matt needs someone too. Just talk to him before you kill him ok?" she said walking out of the Auditorium with Tina.

* * *

><p>In the next period, Matt was sitting on the bleachers looking at the girls' warming up before a pointless soccer game that Coach Sylvester dared Coach Bieste to play. Meaning, the cheerios were playing against the rest of the girls in the class. He was watching Rachel's every move, remembering the first time he finally had the guts to kiss her, when he was snapped out of his thoughts.<p>

"Dude! What the hell?" he turned to look around to see a furious Mike with an ever more furious Puck.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Don't shit with us Rutheford!" Puck said pulling him up by his shirt. Luckily for them, Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste were to busy threatening each other to even notice them.

"Hey! Puckerman! What the fuck?" Matt said pushing him away.

"You can't just come back and do this to her again!" Puck said with clenched teeth.

"Ok, guys I know what it looks like but it wasn't that way-" Matt started to say.

"You kissed Mercedes!" Mike said in the same tone.

"She kissed me!" Matt told them. "I know how stupid it sounds but she did! I pushed her away, but obviously not fast enough so that fucking Jew-fro made up a whole story! I told her I was in love with Rachel and to leave me alone!"

"I'm serious Rutheford! Stop shitting with us!" Puck said fuming. "We get the shit that you had to leave and everything but you _cannot_ do this to Rachel! I told you that if you ever hurt her-"

"Puck I'm telling you the truth! I tried talking to Rachel today! I looked all over for her to tell her the whole story" Matt defended himself. "Look, yesterday, I was so mad at Rachel for singing that song! But then, I was mad at me because it was my fault! I left her! I promised her I would never leave her and I did! And I decided I _don't_ want to move on! I want her back even if she's with that blonde guy! So I went over to Mercedes because I told her I would help her. But after all the shit happening I left and I didn't know what to do so I went over to Santana's after her anniversary with Britt-"

"Fuck dude! You and Santana?" Puck asked still mad forgetting what Santana had already told them.

"No! Would you let me finish?" Matt asked annoyed. "I went to talk to her because I knew Rachel would be with you guys so I couldn't go there! I didn't tell her the whole story because I didn't think I had to, but she told me yesterday she would help me get her back, so I went over there to ask for her help" he explained to them. Mike and Puck's looks turned from angry to completely shocked and confused.

"Satan?" Puck asked him and Matt nodded.

"Santana" Mike asked again more like a statement and Matt nodded again. "That girl?" he asked pointing at the Latina, who was on the field pushing another girl to the ground and screaming at her in Spanish.

"Yeah! I was just as confused as you when she told me that yesterday, but well, she said something about Britt changing her and she said she would try to talk to Rachel or something! I'm desperate dude! I would do _anything_ to have her back! Guys I swear I never meant to hurt her! I love her" Matt told them. Puck and Mike knew how much he really loved her. They knew he had loved her ever since he had met her. They calmed down and sat back watching the girls' game.

"She's not with Sam dude" Mike said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"You said you want her back even if she's with Sam but she's not with Sam" Mike told him. "I told you yesterday. He's just like one of us" he said pointing at Puck and himself while Puck nodded.

"But Mercedes said-"

"You mean Mercedes, the one who threw herself at you, had a whole plan to ruin your relationship with Rachel and told Rachel you had a date with her on Friday?" Puck asked him sarcastically.

"Good point" Matt said realizing how stupid he was to believe Mercedes and Quinn in the first place. They saw Rachel talking to Tina on the field while Santana and Brittany walking over to them linking they're pinkies.

"Hi guys" Brittany said happily.

"Hey Britt" they greeted her.

"Alright, we talked to her" Santana told Matt.

"Yeah, we got the scoop" Brittany said trying to sound like a detective.

"What'd she say?" Mike asked them curious.

"Hates him with the fire of a thousand suns. That's a direct quote" Santana said awkwardly looking at Matt.

"Thanks Santana. That's very comforting of you" Matt said sarcastically.

"Oh Matt, don't get sad" Brittany said sweetly.

"Yeah, dude, she's just mad. We've all made stupid stuff on the past. I mean, maybe she just needs a day to cool off" Mike told him trying to cheer him up. At that moment, a soccer ball flew past them from the field, barely missing Matt's head. Matt turned to look at the field to find Rachel glaring straightly at him.

"Or maybe two" Puck said trying to hide the proud smirk he had on his face. **[A/N: that was from 10 Things I Hate About You :)]**

* * *

><p>"So, we just have to pick up Stacy and Stevie" Sam told Rachel when they were out of school.<p>

"Ok" she said with a little smile. She knew they would make her feel better. They always made her laugh.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Sam asked her holding her hand.

"Well, I've been better" she simply said looking out the window.

After her conversation with Matt, she did her best to avoid everyone. She avoided Quinn and Mercedes. She managed to not even run into Matt, excepting from the part where she almost knocked him unconscious with a soccer ball. She also avoided Puck and Mike. She knew they loved her and were worried about her but she just didn't want to talk about it anymore. Tina, Santana, Brittany and Kurt told her they were going out tonight with Blaine. She agreed. Maybe that's what she needed. Just a night out to just have fun and forget about everything going on.

"I just have to move on, right?" she said with a sad smile.

"You really think that's what you want?" Sam asked her.

"It's not what I want, but it's what I have left" she said sadly as they pulled over in front of the school. They got out of the car and Stevie ran over to Rachel while Sam picked up Stacy.

"Hi Rachel!" Stevie and Stacy said excited.

"Hi guys" Rachel said hugging Stevie.

"Hey! What about me?" Sam complained and Stacy gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks" he said smiling proudly and they returned to the car.

"Rach, look what I got for you" Stevie said with a huge smile taking a flower out of his bag. "Sam said that you were sad yesterday and I think you're pretty when you smile and when daddy brings mommy flowers she always smile" he said blushing a little. Rachel felt her whole heart melting. She kneeled down in front of Stevie and took the flower in her hand.

"Stevie" she said hugging him. "Thank you so much" she said giving him a kiss on the forehead. "This is the best gift anyone has given me" she said smiling sweetly. It was the first time she had smile in the last three days.

"Really?" Stevie asked excited.

"Really" she said kissing his forehead. "Thanks honey" she said holding his hand as they followed Sam and Stacy.

"Are you coming over today Rachel?" Stacy asked excited.

"Oh, I don't know honey my dads are coming back today, but tomorrow ok? I promise" she said with a sweet smile and Stacy nodded. They spent the way home with Stevie and Stacy singing along with Rachel and Sam. When they pulled over in front of Sam's house, Rachel saw her dads' car parked in the driveway and another car she didn't know.

"You sure you don't want to come in a while?" he asked her.

"Yeah, please" Stacy and Stevie said at the same time.

"Thanks guys, but my dads are already here. I haven't seen them in a really long time" she said with a sad smile. Sam smiled back at her knowing it was true and it was better if they didn't keep her from them. "I swear I'll come over tomorrow ok?" she said giving Stevie and Stacy another hug and then she hugged Sam goodbye before she walked over to her house. _They'll be gone again by tomorrow anyways_. "Dad? Daddy?" she yelled excited. It had been a little over a month since she had seen them.

"In the living room sweetheart" she heard her dad yell. She started practically running towards the living room and she stopped abruptly gasping shocked at what she saw on the living room. There, next to her dad was, not only Matt, but also Matt's mom and the youngest one of his two brothers.

"Rachel!" Kyle was the first to get up and ran excited to hug her.

"Hi Kyle" Rachel said hugging the adorable mini version of Matt. "Oh my God! You're so big" she said smiling at the seven-year-old.

"Hi princess" her dad was the next one to greet her. "I've missed you so much" he said hugging her.

"I missed you too dad" she said with a sad smile. She saw Matt looking at her and she knew that he could tell her fathers had been gone for long. "Hi Mrs. Rutheford" she said kindly smiling at her.

"Oh, Rachel honey" Mrs. Rutheford said walking over to her and hugging her tightly. "You look just as beautiful as the last time I saw you" she said as she pulled away.

"Thank you Mrs. Rutheford" Rachel said blushing a little and smiling at her. And then, she knew she had to do it. "Hi Matt" she said smiling kindly at him.

"Hi Rach" Matt said awkwardly from where he was standing.

"Um, where's daddy?" Rachel asked his father.

"I'm right here princess" the other Mr. Berry said walking in the living room with a tray of snacks. "Oh, I missed you so much sweetheart" he said hugging Rachel.

"I missed you too daddy" she said hugging him tighter. "Do you need some help in the kitchen?" she asked knowing one, that he was about to get everyone something to drink, and two, that he had a look on his face that said he wanted to talk to her.

"That would be lovely" his dad said as they walked back to the kitchen. "So, I'm guessing you're not so happy to see Matt?" he asked once they were out of sight.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked him pretending to be confused.

"Oh, come on princess, that greet was more awkward than when I greet your dad's mother" he said making her laugh a little. "What's going on?"

Rachel sighed sadly. "I don't know daddy. I saw him two days ago on the first day of school and I don't know, I'm still mad at him" she explained to her dad, leaving out the whole drama with Finn and with Mercedes.

"Rachel, sweetheart, I know it was hard for you when Matt left. But you have to at least give him a chance to explain why he had to" her father told him. Rachel arched her eyebrow at him. She knew he was hiding something from her. "Matt is a great guy and I really think that you should give him an opportunity" he finished. "And who may I ask gave you that lovely flower?" he asked smiling spotting the flower in her hand.

"Oh, Stevie Evans" Rachel said smiling sweetly and putting the flower on a glass with water.

"Oh my God that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard" Mr. Berry said laughing and walking out of the kitchen with a few drinks and leaving her lost in her thoughts.

"Um, Rachel?" she heard someone coming in the kitchen and saw Matt standing there. "Do you need help? You've been here for a long time" he said softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"S-sorry?" Matt asked a little confused.

"Why are you in my house? With all your family?" she asked him again. She wasn't yelling or crying she was just confused.

"Oh, um your dad is helping my mom with some things" he told her a little awkward. "Look Rach-"

"Don't Matt" Rachel begged him. "Not here and not now" she told him referring to their families being in the next room.

"Ok, I'm not gonna try to say anything I just _need_ you to know that I would do _anything_ to get you back. I can't live without you" he said walking over towards her again. This time, she didn't move. "I spent a whole year hating myself, knowing you were here and that you were probably with Finn or Puck, and I couldn't even blame you because it was all my fault" he whispered.

"Why did you leave?" Rachel asked him in a whisper when a single tear rolled down her cheek. Matt placed her hand in his and brought his other hand to her cheek wiping away the tear.

"I can't tell you here" he whispered to her. "Kyle doesn't know and Nate doesn't know the whole story" he explained to her and she nodded understanding. She closed her eyes and just felt his warm hand against her cheek. She had no idea how he could do this. With just one touch, he could make her forget about everything. She leaned her face into his hand and placed her hand over his, not wanting him to remove it, just like in that day she had thought about for so long today.

"Matt!" they both heard Kyle yell and then they saw him walk into the kitchen, making Matt and Rachel quickly break apart.

"What's wrong bud?" Matt asked his little brother.

"I can't find Nate" Kyle complained.

"Um, where is Nate?" she asked them realizing she hadn't seen the, now, fifteen-year-old guy but, before she could answer, she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her up spinning her around.

"Ow, I knew you missed me Rachel Ray" she heard Nate's voice laughing behind her.

"Nathan Rutheford! Put me down this instant!" Rachel yelled trying not to giggle, while Kyle laughed with Matt.

Matt always loved how his family had welcomed Rachel. His mom adored her the minute she met her. She always told him how polite and caring she was. And of course, she loved her even more when she found out that one of her fathers was one of her best friends in high school who she had lost touch after she moved. Kyle said she was the prettiest girl he had ever met and he even told Matt that he was stupid for not being her boyfriend, of course, before he was her boyfriend. And Nate had always liked her, but he loved her when he tried her cookies. And any other dessert she would make. He loved her cooking. Even when Rachel made them a vegan dinner, that according to him, did not taste like a vegan dinner because it was incredibly good. Therefore, he called her Rachel Ray.

"Ow, sorry Ray, I was just excited to see my favorite chef" he said putting her down. Rachel turned around and saw a grown-up Nathan Rutheford in front of her.

"Oh my God" she said hugging him. "You're so tall! You're taller than me" she said laughing a little.

"Rach, I hate to break it to you, but I've been taller than you since I was like twelve" he said laughing a little at her.

"I know! But you're really tall" she told him laughing.

"Nate! Rachel made cookies" Kyle said excited dragging him out to the living room.

"She did?" she heard the excitement on Nate's voice once they were in the living room.

"They haven't changed" she told Matt with a little laugh.

"Yeah, they're still the same" Matt said smiling sweetly at her.

"Rachel, honey!" Mr. Berry said walking inside the kitchen. "Your dad wants to know what you're doing for dinner cause we have a business dinner tonight sweetheart" he said with sad eyes. Matt saw Rachel's face and he felt his heart breaking. He knew how much her fathers were never around, and even when they were, they were always busy. He could see the sadness behind Rachel's smile.

"Um, actually daddy, I have plans with some girls from Glee Club" she told him. "I'm um, spending the night at Tina's."

"Oh, well that's great honey, I'll let your dad know then" he said walking out of the kitchen again. Matt walked over to Rachel again, who smiled sadly at him.

"Well, _they_ haven't changed" he said sadly.

"Yeah, still the same" Rachel said looking down. Matt lifted her head up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I better, um, go get changed" she said holding back her tears until she was in her room.

She slammed the door behind her and sat against her door, bringing her knees o her chest and crying her eyes out. She couldn't get over him. No matter how badly she wanted it. She went over to her closet, got changed and then started packing her clothes. Before she went downstairs, she grabbed a stuffed elephant Matt had given her on their first date. Ever since he gave it to her, she would fall asleep with him. But when Matt left, it became a necessity to her. It was one of the few things she had left from him. When she came downstairs, she found Matt and Nate sitting on the living room.

"Wow, you look hot Ray" Nate said smirking. Rachel giggled a little on how Nate was so different from Matt. He reminded her more of Puck.

"Thanks Nate, um where are my parents?" she asked confused.

"They took my mom and Kyle home" Matt told her. "They um, asked me to drop you off at Tina's since I'm on my way to Mike's" he said with a light blush on his cheeks, hoping this wouldn't be too uncomfortable for her.

"Oh, um ok" she said with a little smile. "Are you going over to Mike's too?" she asked Nate.

"No, he's dropping me off at one of my friend's" he simply answered. Rachel nodded and they walked to the car. When she got there, Matt opened the front door for her. Rachel couldn't help but smile at her always-chivalrous boyfriend. _Wait, ex-boyfriend. Yeah, that's it._

"Hey! Dude, I called shot-gun!" Nate complained like a little boy.

"Shut up loser! Ladies get the front seat" he told him. Nate got in the back seat still pouting while Rachel got in the front seat laughing at the two brothers. After dropping off Nathan, awkward silence filled the car, except for the radio playing.

"So, um" Matt said looking at the road. "What are you girl's going to be up to tonight?"

"Oh, well I don't really know" Rachel said not looking at him. "And is girls, plus Kurt and Blaine" she told him.

"Who's Blaine?" Matt asked a little confused.

"Kurt's boyfriend" Rachel told him.

"Hummel has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, they met last year, he's in Dalton Academy. He's really nice" Rachel said with a little smile. "That's him" she said when they pulled over at Tina's house and Kurt was pulling over in front of them with Blaine. "Um, thanks for the ride Matt" she said opening the door.

"Rach, wait" Matt said stopping her and Rachel turned to look at him. "Just, be careful whatever you guys do today ok?" he said protectively. "And call me if you need anything" he said looking down. Rachel smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks Matt, you guys be careful too" she said walking out of the car. "Say hi to Mike for me ok?" she said walking away while Kurt and Blaine came to hug her.

* * *

><p><strong>***Matt's POV***<strong>

They're gay! How can I be jealous of two _gay_ guys that are hugging her! Put yourself together asshole! Just drive over to Mike's already. I pulled away from Tina's driveway looking at Rachel one more time, and then I saw it. I could see the trunk of an elephant sneaking out of her bag. I knew it had to be the one I gave her for our first date, cause she doesn't have any other stuffed elephants. I placed a little smile on my face and drove away. When I got over to Mike's I saw Puck's truck parked and another car I had no idea who's it was. Mike's parents were supposed to be away. I saw his mom's car so unless his dad changed cars, there's someone else here. I got out of the car and went over to the door. I knocked on the door and when it opened, there he was. Sam Evans. The guy that I have turned to hate in the past couple of days was standing here, on my best friend's door, letting me in.

"Hey" he said moving aside so I could get in.

"Hey" I simply said walking past him. I walked in the basement that Mike and his brother had turned into a game room and saw Mike and Puck playing video games. I saw a few beers on the table so I grabbed one and sat next to Puck.

"Help yourself" Mike said sarcastically not even taking his eyes off the screen.

"Thanks" I said without any emotion in my voice.

"What took you so long?" Puck said with his eyes glued to the TV too.

"I just dropped Rachel off at Tina's" I said drinking a little more. Mike paused the game and the three guys turned to look at me as if I had grown another head. "What?"

"You were in the same car with Rach, and she didn't kill you?" Puck asked me.

"Yeah" I simply said taking another sip. "Kurt and his boyfriend had just gotten there" I told them.

"What were they doing tonight?" Mike asked me. I knew he wanted to go over there, since for the looks of it; Tina's parents weren't there either.

"I don't know dude" I said upset. I felt my phone buzzing. I quickly got it out of my pocket, thinking it would be Rachel. But the screen read 'Mercedes'. I just pressed ignore and dropped it in the table.

"Who was that?" Puck asked me. Sam was playing with Mike now.

"Mercedes" I said looking at the ground.

"_Are_ you with her?" Sam asked all of the sudden. Why the fuck does he care? I know I can't really snap at him since I'm the bad guy in this story but it just got on my nerves.

"How's that any of your business?" I asked getting mad.

"Well, if it involves my best friend, it is my business" he told me. I could see Mike and Puck's faces turn awkward with the tension in the room. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>***Back to Rachel***<strong>

"But I wanna call him!" a tipsy Rachel complained to Kurt, who had taken away her phone.

"Honey you can't call him" he said worried.

"Why not?" Rachel pouted.

"Because you're drunk and you'll end up saying things you don't want to" Tina told her.

"But he loves me and I love him and I want to be with him and I want to call him" she said trying to reach for her phone again.

"Berry!" Santana said walking in the living room again. "You can't call Matt! Not when you're like this!"

"I know! Let's play a game!" Brittany said excited. "That'll get your mind off Matt" Brittany said and Rachel frowned when she heard his name. "Sorry" the blonde apologized.

"Ok, let's play, never have I ever" Santana said and Tina went to get out a bottle of Tequila and shots.

"Ok, I'll start" Blaine said. "Never have I ever snuck into a movie without paying" he said. Kurt, Rachel and Santana took a shot.

"Rachel" Tina said a little shocked.

"What? Your boyfriend made me! He said that's what ninjas do" she said laughing.

"Ok" Kurt said continuing. "Never have I ever dumped someone" Kurt said and everyone but him took a shot.

"Who did you dump?" Blaine asked Rachel.

"Noah" she said with a proud smirk. It was true, for the week they dated; she had broken up with him.

"Alright my turn" Brittany said excited. "Never have I ever had surgery" she said smirking at Santana who was the only one who took a shot. They went on for a while until Santana looked at Rachel who was a little happier than before, well a lot, and took this opportunity to find out something about the diva.

"Never have I ever done it with a jock" she said smirking. The four girls took a shot and Kurt looked completely shocked at Rachel.

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" he said with a huge smirk. "Who?" Rachel didn't answer. She just stood up and walked over to the couch cuddling up with her stuffed elephant. The other five instantly understood and dropped it.

"Hey I know!" Brittany said getting up. "Why don't we sing? You always feel better when you sing" she said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, that's a great idea" Tina said getting up to get the Karaoke machine. Once it was hooked and everything they all started singing, but Rachel stayed in the couch hugging her little elephant with the same words playing in her mind. _Just, be careful whatever you guys do today ok? And call me if you need anything._ He still cared about her. He still protected her. He was still worried about her no matter what. She wanted nothing more but to be with him right now. Little did she know, that a certain someone was thinking the exact same thing just a few streets away.

* * *

><p><strong>***Mike's House***<strong>

"Honestly! I can blow dry it. I can put gel on it. It doesn't matter; I still wind up with Beiber hairdo on my head. It's so annoying. Does it bug you?" Sam asked them.

"You bug me" Puck said laughing a little. They all had a few too much to drink.

"Dude I'm really starting to get pissed off! Give me a fucking phone!" Matt yelled at Mike for like the millionth time.

"No! I told you! You're not calling Rach if you're drunk!" Mike said hiding every phone in the house.

"Yeah, dude, you can't drink and dial" Sam said stuffing his mouth with Doritos. "That's like suicide!"

"Plus, Rach would flip out if she knows you're drunk" Mike added.

"But I love her!" Matt complained. "I need to talk to her-"

"Dude, you gotta stop ok? You have to face it! Everything changed since you left! Rachel's was really hurt! You have to let her cool off, give her some space" Puck told him.

"No! I don't care, I can walk over there" Matt said getting up. "I can drive there, it's just a few blocks away" he said walking towards the stairs.

"No! No! You can't do that!" Mike said running towards him and climbed on his back while grabbing hold of the foosball table trying to stop him but Matt kept on walking towards the stairs. "I am your friend, and I'm not gonna let you do this!" Mike said as he watched the foosball table being dragged with him. "You are surprisingly strong!"

"Enough!" Puck said stepping in front of Matt while Sam tried not to laugh louder. "She's moving on! Ok, if it's not Sam, it's gonna be somebody else! And unless you're thinking about killing every single guy on the planet, you are going to have to get used to the fact that the relationship is over if she wants it to be over! Ok, man? She has every right to move on! It's over" Puck said while Mike climbed off Matt's back. Matt turned to look at Puck not wanting to believe him, but knowing he could be right.

"You're right" he muttered under his breath. Puck put on a hand on his shoulder and returned to the couch to say stupid tings with Sam and Mike.

* * *

><p>Matt opened the door that led to the backyard and laid on the grass thinking of her. He put on his iPod and shuffled the songs.<p>

In the house from a few blocks away, Brittany was curled up to Santana on the loveseat, both profound asleep. Kurt and Blaine were falling asleep holding hands on the floor. Rachel was on the couch listening to her iPod while Tina texted Mike. Rachel was looking up while the song she had on told her exactly what she had to do.

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

Matt kept on thinking how he could make this right for Rachel. Puck was right, maybe she wanted to move on, but until he was completely sure, he couldn't let her go without a fight.

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

Rachel felt a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She could walk a few blocks away. She could tell him everything. But the picture of him kissing Mercedes would pop into her head again.

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

Matt took another beer. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep, knowing Rachel was just houses away and he couldn't have her.

_They say a few drinks will help you to forget her_

Rachel hugged her little elephant closer. It was the closest thing she had to him.

_But after one too many I know that I'll never_

Matt couldn't get Puck's words out of his mind. Why couldn't anyone see how perfect him and Rachel were? He knew she was mad right now, but ever since he laid eyes on her, he knew she would be the girl he would marry.

_Only they can see where this is gonna end_

Rachel knew what she had to do. She turned to look at Tina. She was completely into her conversation with Mike. She could sneak out and go to see Matt.

_They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

Matt got up and remembered how him and Mike would sneak out of this house. He could get out and go to see Rachel.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

Rachel got up from the couch and silently walked over to the door, with her elephant in her hand. She quietly turned to look back and saw Tina still hooked on her phone. She opened the door silently and walked outside.

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change your mind turn it all around_

Matt saw the tree he used to climb with Mike to jump to the other side of the fence. They weren't giving him a phone? He was going to go to her.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_Dialed her number and confess to her _

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

Rachel managed to get out of the house and looked around. She was almost sure she could get to Mike's house by herself. In the middle of the night. She felt the cold wind and her whole body shivered. She rubbed her arms with her hands not letting go of her elephant and started walking.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_

_I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses _

Matt tried to climb the tree but a branch broke, creating a noise and making someone inside turn to look outside.

_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door_

"Rachel!" Rachel turned around to see a fuming Tina standing a few steps behind her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked running towards her.

"I have to go there, Tina! I have to be with him! I have to talk to him" she said desperately. "I know you guys think I'm crazy but I love Matt and maybe if he sees how I really feel, he'll want to be with me and forget all about Mercedes and-"

"Rachel" Tina said with a sad voice. "Look, I don't know what happened between you and Matt, but I don't think that this is how you want to get back together" she said fixing Rachel's hair a little. "Is it?"

_If she sees how much I'm hurting_

_She'll take me back for sure_

"Matt!" Sam said walking out to the backyard. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have to go get her! I can't stay here one more minute knowing she's right there! I need to be with her dude! I love her!" Matt said desperately.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change your mind turn it all around_

"I don't know Tina but I can't just stay here and watch him go to Mercedes! I can't just sit here and see him leave again" Rachel said starting to cry. "I know he wants to be with me! I know it!"

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_Dialed her number and confess to her _

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

"Look, fine why don't you call her? You're gonna scare the shit out of her just dropping by in the middle of the night" Sam said handing him his phone. Matt took it without even thinking and dialed his favorite number in the world, looking at Sam who had unexpectedly turned out to be more helpful than his two best friends. He waited nervously for her to answer, but it went straight to voice mail. He tried a couple of times more, but nothing.

_She said nothing_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

"Rachel, I just don't think this is healthy-"

"I know it's not healthy! Do you think I like feeling like this? To love a guy that you don't know if he still loves you like he did? That you have no idea why he left but you love him so much you don't really care? You're just happy that he's back because you know in your heart he's the one! Even if he kissed Mercedes! I can forgive him! We weren't together! I-I kissed Noah when he wasn't here, I was with Finn when he wasn't here and he still wants to be with me!"

_Oh sometimes love is intoxicating_

_Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking_

_When you realize there's no one waiting_

"She didn't answer" Matt said miserably giving Sam his phone back.

"Dude, maybe Puck was right. Maybe she _is_ trying to move on. And if you love her, you have to let her do it" Sam told him sadly.

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

"Look Tina, you can either come with me or go back home, I just have to go with him. Please, you have to understand me. What if this was you and Mike? Don't you love Mike so much that you could consider going through whatever just to be with him?" Tina felt her heart aching. She may have known the story just a day before, but she could actually see on Rachel's eyes how much she loved Matt.

"Ok, let's go" she said linking her arm with Rachel's as they made their way to Mike's.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change your mind turn it all around_

Matt sat down on the grass and Sam could actually see the depression on his face. He sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry dude, but if you really love her, you just have to let her be happy" he said sympathetically.

"I know" Matt said not really wanting to admit it. What if she was happy without him? Sam went back inside and he was about to stand up and follow him, when he heard something on the other side of the house. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_Dialed her number and confess to her _

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

"Um, what was that?" Tina asked scared when she heard something weird behind them.

"What?" Rachel asked confused and they heard it again. "Please, tell me that was your stomach" she said scared and Tina shook her head no. They both started running towards Mike's house as fast as they could, screaming frightened to death.

_She said nothing_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_I got nothing_

_Nothing_

Once they saw Mike's house they were running so fast, they thought their legs were gonna fall off. They started knocking on the door as loud as they could.

"Mike!" Tina yelled not even wanting to look back.

"Matt!" was the first thing that came unconsciously out of Rachel's mouth.

In less than two minutes, Mike flung the door open and Tina threw herself at him while Rachel ran inside the house, closing the door and locking it behind her. A second later, Matt came running towards them and saw Rachel with the most scared look on her face, hugging her little elephant as strong as she could. When she saw him, she ran to him throwing her arms around him, still holding the stuffed animal in her hand. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her shaking terrified. He turned to look at Mike who was taking Tina to the kitchen while she told him what happened.

"I think, someone, or something was following us! I don't know! We were too scared to look back" he heard Tina between sobs before they went out of sight.

"M-Matt" he heard her tiny scared voice and felt Rachel's grip tightening on his shirt.

"Shh, I'm here baby" he whispered in her ear. "It's alright. Nothing is going to happen to you ok?"

"Please don't leave me" she said crying on his shoulder.

"I won't! I promise! Never again baby" he said bringing her closer and kissing her head. Matt carried her and made his way to the living room sitting her on his lap. "What are you doing here baby?" he asked worried while he rubbed her back with his hand and his other hand ran up and down her thigh.

"I-I wanted to come to s-see you" she said blushing and looking down. "Y-you said I could call you if I n-needed anything and I n-needed _you_" she said looking deeply into his eyes. "Please don't ever leave me again" she pleaded whispering and burying her head on his neck.

"I won't baby girl" Matt said softly kissing her cheek. "I promise!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: song: Nothing - The Script**

**I really hope you like it! and sorry again for the wait! :D let me know what you think :)**


	4. If You Ever Come Back

**A/N: hey everyone! I would like to thank you all first for the amazing support you've given this story! :D you have no idea how much I appreciate it! :)**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you sooo much! I'm really glad you liked it! and well, Quinn and Mercedes will get what they deserve ;) don't worry! hahahaha thanks again!**

**MidnightDreamer73 - AAAAAAHHH YOU ARE THE BEST BETA/TWIN/BESTIE/in the whole wide world! :D you are awesome! you rock Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds!**

**TwilightGleek - thank you so much! :) I am really glad you liked it! and drunk Rachel hahahaha and Never have I ever is an awesome game! :D and I'm glad you liked Rachel's stuffed animal I just wanted to make it kind of that she couldn't really let him go! :) thanks again! :D**

**Hannah - thank you soo so much! I'm really glad you liked it! even if it was a little long! haha this one's a little bit shorter ;)**

**Silversky15 - thank youuu! :D I'm really glad that I made up the wait with a good chapter! I hope this one's worth it too! :D thank youu again! :D**

**SlightlyCrazy - thank you SO much! I am so glad you liked it!**

**Angel JJK - almost together :) hahaha thanks for your review**

**TawnyC - don't worry :) someone will! haha I'm so glad you liked it and I was so happy to see a review from you cause then it meant the chapter didn't suck! hahahahaha thank you :D**

**Eliana sanchez - THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I'm really really glad you liked it! you are an awesome reviewer! you rock! :D**

**a bit of slytherin - I'm sooo soo glad you're back! :D and I'm really glad you liked it! hope you like this one too :)**

**A-Million-Miles-Too-Close - thank you! :) I'm so glad you liked it! and well, you being one of my favorite writers and the fact that you think it's perfect really made my day! :D thanks again!**

**ashxdo - thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the story and the mix of the band with the show! :)**

**allielovesyou - GIIIRL! THANK YOUUU SOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEEWWS! I ALWAYS LOVE THEM! THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY! you had all the proper thank yous now that I can PM you! :D hahahah YOU ROCK GIRL! :D **

**little miss michelle - thank you! :) I'm really glad you liked it!**

**PuckleberryGeek - thank youuu :D I'm so glad you liked it! :D even if you hate Quinn and Mercedes! I'm glad it looks real! and Nate and Kyle will definitely be back don't worry! thanks again :D**

**dannylindsay101 - :D thank you so much! I am really glad you liked it! and you're welcome for posting haha! :) thanks again! :D**

**penguin0419 - thank you! :) I'm really glad you liked it! and the fact that Quinn and Mercedes are the bitches hahahaha ;) thanks again!**

**puckleberry-marksalling-xx - here it is :D hahaha**

**not-so-innocent011 - :) glad you like it!**

**ok, so here's chapter number 4! I really hope you like it! there will be another two more chapters for this story and then, we're done :) enjoy - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did, some things would change... here's an example! :)**

* * *

><p>"Matt!" Matt felt someone shaking him lightly and he opened his eyes to find Rachel sitting in front of him staring at him with a worried look on her face.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" he asked with his voice kind of hoarse.

"You were talking in your sleep" she said softly. Matt sat up and looked at her with his eyes widening a little.

"I was?" he asked a little scared and she nodded.

"Well, you were kind of mumbling, but you looked pretty upset" she said frowning and Matt noticed she was holding his hand.

"Sorry, I just kind of had a bad dream" he said with a sad smile.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried.

"I will be" he said with the same sad smile. "Did I wake you?"

"No" she said blushing a little bit. He turned to look at the clock. 2:30 a.m.

"What were you doing up?" he asked concerned. She simply shrugged and looked away. "Rach" he said sighting.

"I missed you" she whispered hugging her knees with her free arm, never letting go of his hand. Matt sat closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, relieved when she didn't pull away, she just leaned her head against his chest and he placed his head on top of hers. "I… I tried to hate you" she whispered. Matt knew she was crying. "I tried to be mad at you and I told myself that you had forgotten all about me" she said crying a little harder. "I tried to move on from you for a whole year… but then" she said looking at him with her big watered eyes. "Then you came into the Choir Room" she whispered to him. "and then I knew… it didn't matter how much it hurt, it didn't matter how mad I was… I _never_ stopped loving you" she told him with a sad smile. "I don't think I ever could" she said burying her head on his chest again but he lifted her head again.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I _never_ meant to hurt you" he whispered softly placing his hand gently on her cheek. He saw that the bruise on her cheek was still there and he felt his blood boil a little but he needed to concentrate. "You have to believe me, I didn't mean to just leave… I- it just sort of happened, but Rach, you gotta know… if I had known the last time I saw you would be the last time, I... I would have stopped to memorize your face, the way you move, every single thing that I love about you. If I had known the last time I kissed you would have been the last time... I never would have stopped-" Matt was cut off by Rachel smashing her lips against his. He was a little surprised at first, but quickly gave in wrapping his arms around her waist while she brought him closer with her hands on his neck. After a few minutes they both broke apart needing air. Matt placed his forehead against Rachel's. "I know we still have a lot to talk about-"

"We don't" she cut him off one more time. "You don't have to say anything else. What you just said," she said with a little smile. "That's all I needed. I know you still have things to tell me, but you can tell me when you're ready, I don't _need_ to hear them, I just needed to know that you still needed me" she said blushing a little bit.

"I have always needed you baby girl" he said smiling when he saw her smile. "More than anything" he said placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" she said smiling.

"Come on" he said lying back down again and bringing her closer to him. "Time to sleep" he said kissing her head.

"No, I want to stay with you" she said hugging him closer.

"I'll be here baby" he whispered kissing her head one more time. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"Rachel Barbara Berry!" the next time Matt opened his eyes, the image he saw wasn't exactly the one he was expecting. Instead of looking down at Rachel, still in his arms, he saw Kurt ripping Rachel out of his arms and dragging her out of the room followed by Blaine.<p>

"Kurt, what are you doing?" he heard Rachel complain while he got up.

"Hey, Hummel! What the fuck?" he asked opening the door only to see Santana and Brittany dragging Tina away from the house too. Before he could say anything else, everyone was gone. He saw Puck and Sam passed out in the living room, completely oblivious to what had just happened, and then he saw Mike coming out of his room.

"Dude, what the fuck just happen?" he asked as confused as Matt.

"Kurt Hummel! I demand an explanation for you dragging me down the street! Put me down!" Rachel yelled fighting in Kurt's grip while Tina tried to free herself from Brittany and Santana.

"Shit T, you're strong!" Santana complained letting go of her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Tina asked as annoyed as Rachel.

"Wrong with us? Wrong with us?" Kurt said and Rachel kicked him on the knee. "Ouch! Rachel! You girls scared the shit out of us!" Kurt said furious. Rachel and Tina turned to look at each other with guilt in their eyes, plus they could literally count the times they'd heard Kurt swear. He swore even less than Rachel.

"Sorry" they both said at the same time.

"Seriously what is wrong with you? Just sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night!" Santana snapped at them.

"What happened?" Blaine asked a little more calmed as they made their way to Tina's house and the girls explained the whole thing to them.

"Wait, someone was following you?" Brittany asked getting a little scared.

"Well, we're not really sure" Rachel told them. "We didn't even look back we just ran to Mike's" she said shaking a little when she remembered the whole thing.

"Well, I'm sure maybe it was like a cat or something" Blaine said with a comforting smile hoping he was right. The fact of someone actually following them was just… creepy.

"Ok, enough let's go get ready, we're gonna be late for school" Kurt said and they all went to get ready. Rachel was about to walk away but Blaine grabbed her hand and turned her around. Him and Brittany with exact smirks on their faces.

"Ok, what happened?" Blaine asked Rachel.

"What? What do you mean?" Rachel asked stuttering a little.

"Oh, come on Rachel, Kurt may have been too mad or something to notice you were in Matt's arms when you were sleeping" Blaine said smirking.

"Are you guys back together? I told San you guys would be like the cutest couple" Brittany said smiling sweetly.

"Well, I don't really know" Rachel said shyly putting her hair behind her ear. "I really want to be with him, but I don't know like exactly how he feels" she said frustrated.

"Oh my God! You should sing for him!" Brittany said excited.

"That's a great idea!" Blaine said smiling with her.

"You guys really think so?" Rachel asked smiling a little brighter and they both nodded.

* * *

><p>After dropping Blaine at one Nick's so he could go to school, they arrived at McKinley. While Rachel gathered her things, Kurt noticed a familiar car on the parking lot. His eyes went wide and he quickly whispered something to Santana who gasped a little shocked and whispered the same thing to Tina.<p>

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked confused when she saw the three teenagers with worried faces.

"Um, nothing" Santana said linking her arm while Brittany linked her other arm.

The minute they stepped inside the school, Kurt, Santana and Tina started looking everywhere for Matt, Puck, Sam or Mike. Santana and Tina's locker were on the other side of the hall, so Kurt replaced Santana linking his arm with Rachel. When they arrived at her locker, she started to put her things away.

"You ok? You got everything?" Kurt asked worried looking everywhere.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Rachel asked really confused.

"Did you eat the same cheese Lord Tubbington had?" Brittany asked. "Cause he got kind of gassy after that" she explained both of them.

"Uh, no sweetie" Kurt said still a little confused. "Nothing's wrong, I just don't want to be late for class" he said with a little smile.

"Can you guys help me find Matt first? I kind of need to talk to him" Rachel told them. Leaving Mike's house like that wasn't exactly her idea and Kurt still had her phone.

"Uh, ok, but let's hurry up" Kurt said grabbing her hand and Brittany started following them but when they turned around, Rachel froze when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Um, hey Rach, can we talk?"

"F-Finn?"

Meanwhile on the other side of the hall...

"Ok, hurry up! I saw Puck's truck outside! They _have_ to be here somewhere!" Santana told Tina as they ran down the halls looking for Matt, Mike, Puck or Sam.

"I thought he was suspended!" Tina said annoyed. "I mean he hit her!"

"I know that!" Santana told her. "I have no freaking idea what he's doing here I just hope he just doesn't go next to her!"

"Tina!" they turned around and found Mike by Tina's locker with the other three. "Can you explain to me what the hell happened this morning?"

"No time for that Chang! There's something you should know" she said getting a little nervous.

"What's going on?" Puck asked. Santana and Tina turned to look at each other and sighted.

"Finn's back" Tina said worried.

"WHAT?" the four guys yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean he's back?" Sam asked furious.

"He was suspended!" Mike yelled.

"Apparently only for two days, we saw his car on the parking lot" Santana told them.

"We haven't seen him! We had to tell you first" Tina told them.

"Where's Rachel?" Matt asked with a mix of anger and fear in his voice.

"Relax, she's with Kurt and Britt by her locker" Santana told them and then she saw Matt's face turn into a frown looking past her. She turned around and saw Finn standing in front of Rachel, Kurt and Brittany. Before she could even say anything, the four guys were running towards them.

Rachel felt her whole body shake when she heard the tall boy's voice.

"W-what do you want Finn?" Rachel asked trying not to sound as scared as she actually was while she gripped Kurt's arm as if her life depended on her.

"Look, I just want to apologize" Finn said stepping a little closer.

"Don't come near her Finn" Kurt said fuming confronting his stepbrother.

"Come on Kurt, I just want to talk to her" Finn said getting a little upset.

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Brittany told him.

"Guys! Come on, you can't be serious" Finn said still angry. "Don't be such a drama Queen Rachel!"

"Hudson!" Finn lifted his head, while the three friends turned their heads, to see Puck, Mike, Matt and Sam walking towards them with Santana and Tina hot on their heels. He saw Artie was near them and he decided to get over there too. Matt stepped protectively in front of Rachel. He could feel her shaking behind him. "Get away from her" he said with venom in his voice.

"This doesn't really concern any of you" Finn said glaring at everyone else. "This is between Rachel and me" he said nervously looking around seeing a small crowd turning heads in their direction.

"She wants _nothing_ to do with a shithead like you" Puck said between clenched teeth.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Sam asked.

"Like I said, Evans. None of your fucking business" he said widening his eyes at Sam. "So, if you give Rachel and me some space-"

"You're seriously fucked up if you think we're gonna let you talk to her, let alone by yourself" Mike snapped all of the sudden.

"I believe she can make that decision for herself, right Rach?" he said smirking at the petite brunette, still hiding behind Matt.

"Don't call me that" Rachel said before any of the guys could say anything. Her voice was breaking but she tried not to show it so much. "I have nothing to say to you Finn" she said while her hand found Matt's.

"Come on Rachel! I already apologize! Stop making a huge drama out of it-"

"A huge drama?" Rachel said suddenly finding the strength to stand between Finn and Matt, the latter never letting go of her hand. "You actually think I'm overreacting? How dare you Finn Hudson! You slapped me!" she yelled at him and the people surrounding them gasped shocked looking at the scene.

"Wait, you slapped her?" they heard someone say in the same tone Puck, Mike, Sam and Matt had been talking. Everyone turned around and their jaws dropped when they saw whom that voice belonged too. "You hit a girl?" Karofsky asked again.

"And not just a girl, a _tiny_ girl?" Azimio asked with the same disgust in his voice.

"You're the ones to talk!" Finn said turning red. "You've tormented her over all this years! And _you_" he said landing his eyes on Karofksy. "You made Kurt leave!"

"First of all, I apologized for that" Karfosky said angry. "I know it was shitty, but Hummel's a boy! I would _never_ hit a girl!"

"And we may have been assholes to her but we _never_ laid a hand on her" Azimio defended themselves. "That shit is just fucked up!" he said while the rest of the guys on the football team who were in the crowd, nodded along.

"Oh what? So now suddenly, you're all on her side?" Finn asked annoyed. "She's a loser!"

"You're the loser Hudson!" Santana snapped. "You're the one who's pathetic hitting a girl that's not even half your size just because she had the guts to tell you that she didn't love you!" she yelled at him and she saw his fist clench. "What? You're gonna hit another girl? Go ahead! I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass and crack one of your nuts right or left... your choice!"

Finn looked around him. The whole Glee Club, specially his own stepbrother, was throwing daggers at him. The whole football team was throwing daggers at him. And the rest of the students standing close, were throwing daggers at him. He had fucked up. He was the new target. And there was nothing he could do to make things better. He felt his blood boiling and turned to look at Rachel one more time.

"This isn't over" he muttered before walking away from the crowded hallway. Rachel let out a sight of relief once Finn was out of sight. The bell rang and the people left in the halls started dispersing their ways to their classes, the Glee Club coming to see if Rachel was ok first.

"You ok babe?" Puck asked her really worried and she nodded lightly.

"Thanks guys" she said with a weak smile.

"Anytime Rach" Sam said when the second bell rang and they all left, leaving Rachel alone with Matt. Matt turned to look at Rachel and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Hey" he whispered softly. He wrapped his arms around her and she gave in, crying her eyes out. "I'm here" he said rubbing her back and kissing her head. "Come on" he said leading her towards the Auditorium.

"We have class" she complained, but still followed him and he let out a little laugh.

"I know baby, but one time is not that bad" he said helping her to seat on the edge of the stage and then, climbing next to her. "You ok?" he asked wrapping his arms around her once again.

"I am now" she said softly while she held him closer. Matt pulled her gently and placed his lips softly to hers.

"I won't let him get near you baby, you know that, right?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I know" Rachel nodded kissing his cheek and smiling a little bit.

"Oh, before I forget" he said pulling away a little and looking for something in his bag. "Here" he said taking out her stuffed elephant and handing it to her. "You dropped it this morning" he said looking down.

"Thank you" she said resting her head on his shoulder. "Sorry about this morning. I have no idea what Kurt was thinking" she said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, remind me to have a talk with him in Glee" he said laughing but stopped when he saw Rachel's smile fade.

"Oh my God! Glee!" she said panicking. "Finn is back! A-and he's gonna be on Glee and-" she started breathing heavily.

"Baby, baby" Matt said softly trying to calm her down. "It's ok. Nothing is going to happen ok? I'm gonna be there, and Puck's gonna be there and Mike and Sam" he told her. "I swear, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" he said kissing her forehead and she smiled sweetly at him. "What?"

"Nothing" she said blushing a little. "I just… missed you so much" she said playing with the little elephant's ear.

"Yeah?" he said with a little smirk and placing his finger on her chin to lift her face a little. "I missed you a lot too" he whispered before kissing her one more time.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. By lunchtime, the whole scene from the morning had spread around through the whole school. Rachel hadn't seen Finn for the rest of the day. Plus, the fact that Puck, Sam, Mike and Matt had never left her side probably had something to do with that too. After lunch, she had a free period and she had asked Puck and Sam to help her with her song. They told her they would if she told them the whole story about the night before. After her comment on them being worse than girls, they agreed to help her. Later that day, the two guys entered the Choir Room to be surprised no one was there. The next one to arrive was Artie.<p>

"'Sup dude" Sam greeted him.

"Hey guys, um, I think that there's something you should know" he started awkwardly. Both boys turned their full attention to him. "What did you guys do yesterday?"

"Went over to Mike's" Puck said confused. "Why?"

"Well-" before Artie could go on, an enraged Mike entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked seeing the usually chill Asian dancer.

"This!" Mike said taking out his phone and showing them Jacob-Ben Israel's Blog.

_**Glee Club, Drama Club or Sex Club? – **__If you weren't completely convinced about the Tangle Web between the Glee Club, maybe this will do it. Seems that our favorite club can't get enough of each other. After the obvious passion between the great chocolate couple, it seems drama strikes once again. Last night was a ladies/gay-boy's night for half of the club, while a few blocks away the guys were having a party on their own. So, naturally with Kurt Hummel and his beau (name hasn't been confirmed) in one room and Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce in the other, it left Miss Cohen-Chang and Miss Berry no other choice than to walk over to where their men were. Now, we all know Cohen-Chang-Chang is a go. The real question is, who is Rachel Berry's new/old love? Since she's been linked to the other three men before. Is she back with her prom date? Is it her Jewish American prince? Or is it once again, her long lost love, the chocolate jock? _

Next to the article, there were some pictures of Rachel and Tina leaving Tina's house and making their way over to Mike's house.

"What the fuck is Jew-fro's problem!" Puck said furious.

"Look, nobody has seen it, this is a copy that I got from the computer lab. He's going to post it this afternoon" Artie told them.

"Not if I can help it" Puck said threateningly walking out of the room with the other three behind him. They spotted Jacob in the computer lab with his laptop and camera hooked up. Puck snatched the laptop away from his hands and handed it over to Artie so he could do his thing. "'Sup Jew-fro?"

"P-Puck?" Jacob asked swallowing scared but Puck grabbed him by his shirt and smashed him against the wall.

"Listen asshole. And listen carefully because we're only going to say this thing once" Puck said as Sam grabbed Jacob's camera and took the memory of it.

"We want you to start understanding how things work" Sam said tossing the camera on his hand like a baseball.

"You see, the things you say in your pathetic blog, or your pathetic newspaper is almost always about our friends" Mike started to explain.

"See, us Glee Club? We're a family" Puck continued. "And _no one_ messes with our family."

"Here's the thing, the four of us" Sam said pointing at the four of them. "We're like Rachel's brothers."

"The three of us" Artie said pointing at himself, Puck and Sam. "Are Tina's brothers."

"We don't care if Santana's strong enough to kick the shit out of you, you still answer to us if you mess with her" Mike said angrily.

"And Britt" Puck said letting out a sarcastic chuckle. "She's like the baby of the family, you know? So sweet and innocent, so if you even dare of _thinking_ to say something about her… you're done" Puck told him.

"Plus" Mike said shrugging his shoulders. "_We_ beat the shit out of Karofsky for bullying Kurt."

"So, it's pretty simple" Sam continued. "We like our family to be happy. Specially Rachel, you know? Since she's been through so much and stuff" he told him while he was sure Jacob had wet his pants already.

"So, as Rachel's brothers, is our job to make her happy" Artie told him.

"And somehow, every time you show your face, she's not happy" Mike told him. "And if she's not happy then, _we're_ not happy" he said with angry eyes.

"You want us to be happy Israel?" Sam asked playing with Jacob's smashed camera.

"Us happy means you get to keep breathing" Puck said gripping Jacob's throat a little tighter. "Do you understand?" he asked between clenched teeth and Jacob did his best to nod. "Good" Puck said smiling before punching him on the face. "Make sure we don't have to explain this to you again cause I don't like repeating things" he said bored.

"You're blog is now off and it should stay that way, but just to be sure" Artie said before resetting his whole laptop and then smashing it on the floor.

"Oh, and one more picture of our family in your camera, and the next front page of your newspaper will be the tragic dead of a weird lonely kid" Sam said smirking.

"Have a nice day" Mike said leaving with everyone and returning to the Choir Room, which was still empty.

The next ones to arrive were Quinn and Mercedes. They glared a little at the three guys and made their way to a corner. Next ones to arrive, Brittany and Santana linking pinkies and their hair a little messy. It was matter of seconds, before Puck made his classic comment and earned a punch in the arm from Santana. Tina and Kurt entered the Choir Room with Matt and Rachel behind them, holding hands. When they were all seated, Mr. Schuester came in.

"Hey guys" he said with an awkward smile. "I have some news."

"We know Mr. Schue" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"We know Finn's back" Artie said when the teacher placed a confused look on his face.

"We're just wondering why?" Santana snapped while Matt squeezed Rachel's hand.

"Well, his mom and Kurt's dad came to talk to Principal Figgins and he agreed that Finn could come back as long as he apologized to Rachel and she wouldn't feel uncomfortable around him" the teacher explained.

"But she does feel uncomfortable around him" Sam said annoyed.

"We all do" Tina said all of the sudden. "I mean he hit her, why wouldn't he do the same with any of us?" she asked pointing at the other girls.

"Look guys, I'm not trying to defend Finn. What he did had no excuse. But we've known him for a very long time and he's never been violent. He's a good guy who screwed up. I'm not asking you to welcome him with open arms, to be honest, I can't do that myself after what he did" he said with a little anger in his voice. "But Principal Figgins thinks he deserves a second chance" he said sighting in defeat. "But he's not coming back to Glee until it gets easier for you to see him again" he told Rachel.

"Thanks Mr. Schue" she said with a sweet smile.

"Alright guys, does anyone have something they'd like to share with us today?" Mr. Schue asked excited and Rachel raised her hand almost immediately. "Ok, Rachel great! The stage is yours Miss Berry" Mr. Schue said cheering excited with the rest of the club. Rachel stood up with Puck and Sam while Matt looked confused at her.

"Um, well I just wanted to sing this song for someone who I think knows just how much he means to me" she said looking straightly into Matt's eyes. "The first time I heard this song I knew it was everything I needed to tell you when I saw you again" she said with a little smile. "I really hope you liked it!"

Puck and Sam started playing the guitars and Rachel felt her knees shaking a little bit. But when she saw Matt smiling at her, she forgot all about it.

_If you're standing with your suitcase_

_But you can't step on the train_

_Everything's the way that you left it I still haven't slept yet_

_And if you're covering your face now_

_But you just can't hide the pain_

_Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you_

[Rachel gripped the microphone and closed her eyes as she remembered the whole summer when Matt practically lived at her house.]

_If the truth is you're a liar_

_When you say that you're okay_

_I'm sleeping on your side of the bed going out of my head now_

_And if you're out there, trying to move on_

_But something pulls you back again_

_I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room_

[She remembered the day when he left. How much pain she felt when she saw his house empty. But she remembered that, even if she was so mad at him, there was a part of her that knew he wouldn't leave just like that. A part that knew that he loved her no matter what. And it didn't matter how much he tried, she was never able to hate him.]

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time _

_Even if I never cross your mind_

[Rachel turned to look at Matt and smiled at him while she sand the next part.]

_I'll leave the door on the latch _

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat _

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on _

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat _

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

[She lifted her head and saw Matt smiling brightly at her. She saw Kurt with his phone out and knew he had call Blaine so he could listen to the performance. Mercedes and Quinn rolled their eyes and pretended to not be interested in the least. Puck and Sam helped backing her up in the chorus.]

_And they say I'm wasting my time_

_Cause you're never coming home_

_But they used to say the world was flat but how wrong was that now_

_And by leaving my door open _

_I'm risking everything I own_

_There's nothing I can lose in the break in that you haven't taken_

[There was something in her that had always told her he would come back for her. That he couldn't leave just like that. She knew him better than that. She knew she meant something to him.]

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time _

_Even if I never cross your mind_

[Rachel felt Matt's eyes on her. She knew everything will be ok between them. She knew she could have him back and he wanted her back.]

_I'll leave the door on the latch _

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat _

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on _

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat _

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

[Rachel had let a few tears fall out. She sang the whole song looking at Matt, who couldn't stop smiling at her, and she knew he had missed her just as much as she missed him, if not more. Brittany was resting her head on Santana's shoulder and the Latina rested hers on Brittany's head smiling at the scene in front of them. Tina was crying happily and Mike was hugging her and kissing her head. Artie was smiling and swaying to the music and Mr. Schue was smiling admiring the performance.]

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_I know you're out there somewhere, so just remember this_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss _

_Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

_I'll leave the door on the latch _

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat _

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on _

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat _

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

Puck and Sam picked up the last lines since Matt had made his way over to Rachel and crashed a kiss on her lips before she even got a time to finish the song. Everyone in the room started cheering for them, until someone interrupted.

"William, a word?" Coach Sylvester said standing on the door.

"I'll be right back guys" Mr. Schue said sighting and walking out of the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Mercedes snapped standing up making everyone remember Finn's outburst a few days ago. Matt and Rachel broke apart and turned to look at her. "You're back with her?" Mercedes asked looking disgusted at Rachel.

"Not that is any of your business, but yeah" Matt said in an obvious tone.

"Seriously? After what she did to you? After being with Finn and kissing Puckerman and being with Sam-"

"I was _never_ with Sam!" Rachel snapped at her. "And Matt is right, is none of your business!"

"She's just gonna break your heart, you know?" she asked looking back at Matt.

"Oh Mercedes cut it out!" Tina said annoyed. "Nobody is interested in listening to your drama" she said rolling her eyes.

"My drama? What? All of the sudden you're all her friends?" she snapped.

"Yeah, you're all a bunch of hypocrites!" Quinn said standing up too. "I mean, Puck you used to be the one who started throwing slushies at her" she started.

"Tina stopped talking to you after you started getting slushied" Mercedes continued.

"San and Britt? You both said she was the most loser and pathetic freak show in the world" Quinn went on.

"Artie? You said she was the most irritating girl you've ever met and Kurt always said you were the worst fashion disaster to walk over the planet" Mercedes said smirking.

"Sam rejected you to go to prom at first cause you're not his type. I mean, how could you? He dated _me_. And Mike and _Matt_ said you were the most annoying person in the school" Quinn finished smirking too.

"Shut up!" Santana snapped standing up. "Ok, so maybe we were never the nicest people to her, but she was to us! Specially you Fabray! She was the nicest one to you when you got knocked up and when you became HBIC again, you treated her like shit once again!"

"Yeah! And Matt and Mike never said that! You did and put them against her when you wanted to be the lead of Glee when we all joined!" Brittany told her.

"And I may have started that stupid shit, but I stopped after I knew what if felt like! You felt what it was like to be an outcast and you still do the same shit to her!" Puck intervened too.

"Face it! Your rule days in this school are over Fabray, and if Jones is stupid enough to be dragged with you is her problem! But if you think you're going to keep on ruining Rachel's life, you have to go through her new friends" Santana said smirking proudly. Mercedes and Quinn stormed out of the Choir Room furious and everyone turned to look at Rachel, who was on the verge of tears.

"Rach, don't listen to them" Sam said softly.

"Yes, Rach, we're sorry we ever said or thought those stupid stuff" Artie said awkwardly.

"Is not that" Rachel said smiling a little. "I've just never had so many friends" she said smiling brightly.

"Hey! What about us?" Puck asked pouting.

"You know what I meant Noah" she said with a little chuckle.

"We've got your back diva" Kurt said smiling at her.

"Yeah Rachie, we really like you" Brittany said smiling sweetly while everyone nodded. She laughed a little and felt Matt's arms around her.

"You don't believe them, right?" he asked a little worried.

"Do you really think I would believe two of the meanest people I've known over you?" she asked him giving him a peck on the lips, feeling him relax against her.

"I love you" he whispered smiling.

"I love you too" she said hugging him again.

* * *

><p>"That's not fair! He has more cookies than I do!" Nate complained like a little boy.<p>

After waiting for Mr. Schue for about twenty minutes, only for him to never come back, they all decided to leave. Matt had insisted for Rachel to come to his house because his little brothers wouldn't shut up texting him to bring her.

"Seriously Nate?" Rachel asked laughing. "You're fifteen years old! Plus, Kyle has the exact same amount of cookies as you" she told him.

"You like him better" Nate muttered childishly while he ate his cookies.

"Of course she likes me better! I'm the cute one of the family, right Rachel?" Kyle asked proudly.

"Of course you are Kyle" Rachel said kissing the little boy's cheek.

"Hey!" Matt complained pretending to be hurt and Rachel simply rolled her eyes while Kyle stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hey, Rach! Did Matt tell you? I have new friends!" Kyle said excited.

"You do?" Rachel asked him smiling. "That's wonderful!"

"They said they knew you!" Kyle continued to tell her all about how Puck's little sister, who had been his friend before they moved, had two new friends. Stacy and Stevie Evans.

"That's great Kyle!" Rachel said laughing a little at the boy's excitement.

"Matt! Can we watch a movie?" Kyle said excited.

"Sure bud, what do you wanna watch?"

"Toy Story 3!" Kyle yelled excited at the same time Nate did. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"I just, um, knew he was going to say that" Nate said blushing a little.

"Of course you did Nate" Rachel said laughing a little.

"Do you like Toy Story Rach? We could watch something else if you like! But all of our movies are for boys. We don't have any princesses or anything" Kyle rambled on.

"That's ok Kyle. I love Toy Story" Rachel said smiling.

After watching the movie, Mrs. Rutheford got home and insisted that Rachel stayed for dinner. A couple of hours later, Matt drove her home. He held her hand the whole ride while she smiled brightly at him. When they pulled in front of her driveway, he saw her smile fade away.

"It's gone again" she said sadly. It took about two seconds for him to realize what she was talking about. He turned to look in the direction she was seeing and he noticed her dads' car was, once again, gone.

"I'm sorry baby" he said rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "Come on, I'll walk you in" he said opening his door and quickly walking over to her door to open it for her.

Once inside, she made her way to the kitchen to find what she had suspected. A note from her fathers telling her they'll be gone for about two weeks, they left money on her bank account and the emergency phone numbers in case she needed them. She simply folded the note and threw it in the dumpster. Matt felt his heart breaking. He saw her walk past him straight to the living room couch and she started crying silently. He simply followed her carried her onto his lap and let her cry for as long as she needed.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" he asked more as a demand since he wasn't completely comfortable leaving her alone in such a big house. Especially when she was still a bit shook up about the whole Finn thing.

"No, that's ok" she said shyly. "You weren't home last night" she said trying to hide the fact that she would do anything for him to stay with her.

"My mom would understand. And I don't like the fact of you staying here by yourself" he said worried kissing her cheek and she smiled at him.

"Sam lives next door. I'll be fine. And I promise I'll call you if I need anything- oh God! Kurt never gave me back my phone" she said all of the sudden.

"Why does Kurt have your phone?" he asked confused.

"Well, he didn't want me to drink and dial last night" she said blushing a little bit.

"So, instead you walked three blocks?" he asked laughing a little.

"Well, sort of" she said laughing too and looking away, but Matt grabbed her face and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked for like the millionth time when they were at the door.

"I'm sure, the Evans are right there" she said pointing at the house next door. "And Noah is about three houses from here" she said pointing in the other way.

"So, you'd rather have Puck and Sam to come before me?" he asked pouting. "Really? First, you say Kyle is the cutest one and now this?"

"Matthew" she said laughing. "You know I would rather have you coming over but that's just in case there's an emergency, so you don't have to worry that I'm alone. As for Kyle… he is the cutest one" she said and he frowned even more. She laughed a little and whispered in his ear. "But you're the sexy one!"

With that, she gave Matt a peck on the lips and turned around closing the door, because she knew, that if she had let him kiss her, she wouldn't be able to stop and he would've never left.

"Rachel Barbara Berry! You can't just do that!" she heard him on the other side of the door.

"Good night Matthew!" she said laughing.

"I hate you!"

"Love you too!" she said smiling before walking upstairs.

Rachel was tossing and turning around her bed trying to sleep. She hated being alone in her house. Her house was huge. It was scary to be alone. Particularly at night. She really wanted Matt to stay with her, but she couldn't keep him from his home two nights in a row. She knew Mrs. Puckerman had a shift so Puck was taking care of Dani. She was going to call Sam so maybe he could come over or she could go to his house, but saw all the lights out and didn't want to wake them up. And as much as she loved Mike, she knew it would be awkward for him to spend the night when he was with Tina. Plus, both of their parents were still out of town so chances were, they were together and she didn't need to think what they were doing. While she kept on rolling around on her bed, she heard something. She tried to calm herself by repeating in her mind that she was imagining things and that it was probably a tree branch or something, but then, she heard it again. She slowly turned around to look at her window and saw someone standing there. Sighting in relief, she walked over to the window and opened it.

"Matthew! What are you doing here? You scared me!" she said still a little shaken.

"I'm sorry baby, I just had to come" he said wrapping his arms around her and that's when Rachel noticed he was shaking.

"Matt, are you ok?" she asked him worried and he shook his head. He looked like the night before, when she had heard him talk in his sleep.

"I needed to know you were ok" he said holding on to her as if at any moment someone was going to take her away from him.

"Matt as sweet as that is, you didn't need to come in the middle of the night, I told you I would be fine" she said trying to calm him down as they made their way back to her bed. "Plus, you have a key, why did you climb up my window?"

"Well, if I just came in and suddenly appear on your room I would've scared you even more" he said looking down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" she said lifting his head up. "What else is wrong?" she asked him. He opened his mouth ready to say nothing, but then remember he was never able to lie to her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe" he whispered kissing her head. "I told you I won't let anything happen to you and I didn't like the fact that you would be here alone" he told her with was partly true.

"Matt, I know you're not lying but I also know there's something you're not telling me" she said worried.

"I think," he said starting to shake a little again. "I need to tell you why I left" he said in a serious tone.

"Matt, you don't have to. I told you-"

"I know" he said softly. "But Rach, I've been living for a whole year loathing myself for leaving you because I told you I would never do that! I promised you I wouldn't be like my dad and I left you" he said with his voice breaking a little, making Rachel's heart to break too. "I never wanted to leave you baby. I hated myself for just going away like that and I need to tell you what happened" he said breathing heavily.

"Ok, Matt, but you need to calm down first, you're scaring me" she said hugging him to her. After a few minutes, she felt his breathing getting slower. She pulled away a little and saw that he had relaxed a little. "Better?" she asked sweetly and he nodded. "Are you sure you want to talk about this now?" she asked him in a soft tone and he nodded quickly. "Ok. Why did you leave?" she asked in the same soft tone. Matt thought about it for a while and then looked at her straight in the eyes.

"He came back!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: song: If You Ever Come Back - The Script**

**ok, so that'll be two more chapters for this story and we're done :) I hope you guys liked it! let me know what you think :)**


	5. Exit Wounds

**A/N: ok, I am REALLY sorry about taking forever in updating but I'm finishing school right now, like really finishing graduating :D so it's been crazy! BUUUT I think I got a really good chapter out here :) it's short but it's cute and since it's short, that means two more chapters to go instead of one :)**

**tomfeltonlover1991 - thank you so much :) I'm really glad you liked it**

**SlightlyCrazy - thank you! :D I'm really glad you like my story :) sorry about taking too much to post :P**

**Angel JJK - thank you :D I'm glad you liked the boys' speech hahaha**

**puckleberry-marksallingxx - here's more :)**

**penguin0491 - hahaha sorry about the cliffhanger ahahaha but I'm glad you liked it :D and the stories you want will be in the next chapter hahah :D thanks again!**

**believeforever - THANK YOU SO MUCH :) I'm really glad you like it!**

**TawnyC - thank you :D I'm glad you liked it! and it was Jacob but there's still a twist hahaha kind of! thanks again :D**

**Hannah - hahaha don't worry it wasn't Finnderella :) it was our lovely Matty :D hahaha glad you like Kyle being the cute one :D**

**gleek599 - here's who came back :)**

**MidnightDreamer73 - YOU ARE MY FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO SMART TO BE TRUE (that's why they say brilliant minds think alike ;) except it takes mine longer to get there hahahaha) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR HELP! YOU ROCK LUCKY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS! :D**

**Eliana Sanchez - thank you SO much! I love that you love my stories! :D and I LOVEEEEED THAT YOU MISS DANIEL! :D that made me feel like aaaawwwww YOU'RE SO SWEET! :D thank youuuu so much! your reviews make my day mi amiga! :)**

**Elle Loves Glee - thank youu :D Im glad you liked it! and don't worry Finn is just like an ass but nothing horrible will happen ;)**

**a bit of slytherin - aaaaaahhh! :D I love that I can still surprise you with my stories even if you've been one of the loyalist followers I've had! that makes me feel like I still got my mojo :D I'm still doing a good job haha so thanks for that! :) I'm glad you liked the cookie scene with Nate :D and yeah, Finn's the new target... he deserves it ahahaha don't worry about the late review! :D I'm glad you read at all! hahah thanks again!**

**LittleMissMarauderette - hello one of my favorite authors :) hahahaha thank you so much for your reviews :) I'm honored you like my story hahahah and I loved your ideas but I just pulled them back one chapter :) hahaha thanks again! can't wait for more on your story ;)**

**purpleellie97 - thank you! :)**

**ok, so I actually finished this chapter a LONG time ago, but I kept on thinking on how to go on and it wasn't until today (thanks to my thing 2) that I realized, it _was_ done! it didn't need anything else so here it is. it's kind of short, but for that I will give you an extra chapter on the story :) two more instead of one :) (thank MidnightDreamer73 for that) :D another thing, the quotes in the chapter are from one song of The Script, but they're not in order so... so here it is - moony**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if I did... that'd be AWESOME :)**

* * *

><p><em>Loose your clothes and show your scars… That's who you are.<em>

Three words. Three words was all he said. Three words was all she needed to understand everything. Three little words.

"He came back?" Rachel asked a little scared and Matt nodded. "Oh my God! Did he- did he do anything to you? Or your mom? Or Nate, or Kyle?" she asked quickly.

"No. Not to _them_" he said looking down. "I didn't let him go near them" he said clenching his fists but Rachel grabbed them gently and opened his hands interlacing her fingers with his.

"What happened?" she asked softly rubbing his knuckles.

"I came home from your house that night" he started with his voice trembling a little.

"Take your time Matt" Rachel told him softly and he nodded.

"My mom was working late that night and one of Nate's friends was going to bring him and Kyle home" he continued. "When I got home, the door was open…"

*****Flashback*****

Matt pulled over in front of his house after spending the whole day with Rachel. He really wanted to stay over but she insisted for him to go home since he had stayed over for almost three days. And the fact that her parents just came home also had to do with it. When he got out of the car he made his way to the front porch. He saw that the plant pot on the right side of the door was broken. He figured out Nate had forgotten the key and was too lazy to look for it and ended up breaking it. It had happened a few times before… his mom never liked it though. He put his key on the doorknob but the door opened. _That's weird._ He slowly entered the dark empty house, or so he thought.

"Mom?" he asked a little nervous. And suddenly, it hit him. His mom's car wasn't on the driveway. Matt tensed up. Someone was in his house. He quickly grabbed his phone ready to dial when the lights went on. He looked around terrified and froze, dropping his phone, when he saw who had entered the house.

"Matthew" Richard Rutheford stood on the other side of the living room facing him. Matt was still for a moment but quickly shook it off.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Matt asked feeling every inch of his body shake in anger. Before Richard could answer, Matt heard a car pull over, the doors being slammed and in no time, Nate entered the house with Kyle behind him.

"Hey Matt" Nate stopped when he saw what was going on. Matt instantly turned around to face his brothers.

"Nate, go upstairs to your room with Kyle. Don't come out until I say so ok?" he said with the most serious look on his face.

"But Matt-" Nate started.

"Just do it Nate!" Matt ordered. Nate picked Kyle up and ran upstairs glaring at Richard the whole time.

"What's going on? Why isn't Matty coming with us? Who is that man?" Kyle asked scared once they were in Nate's room.

"He's no one Kyle. Matty will be right up" Nate told him trying to calm him down. But on the inside, he was frightened.

Back in the living room…

"Is that Ky-"

"Don't even _dare_ to say his name" Matt said clenching his fists. "Why the fuck are you here? Weren't you in jail?"

"I got out" Richard said shrugging his shoulders. "Good behavior."

Matt let out a sarcastic chuckle. "You gotta be fucking kidding me" he said looking away from his father.

"Look, son-"

"I am NOT your son!" Matt snapped. "Get the fuck out of my house before I call the police-"

"And tell them what? I didn't force an entrance Matthew" Richard told him.

"Don't call me that! Get out!" Matt yelled.

"Look Matt, I just want to talk" Richard said calmed.

"No!" Matt said calmly but he was still furious. "I have nothing to say to you. And I don't want to listen to you. Just leave. Get the fuck out of Lima. I don't care where you go just get the fuck out!"

"Listen to me Matt" Richard said, still not moving. "I'm sorry."

That did it for Matt. His anger took over and he lunged himself at Richard, smashing him against the wall. And then, he did what he wanted to do since he was about four years old. He punched his dad.

"You have no idea what the word sorry means" Matt said between clenched teeth.

Richard pushed his son off of him started punching back. Matt's mind froze for a second, spinning back to the past. But he was older now. He was bigger. And he was stronger. And he was no longer afraid of him. Matt pulled his knees up underneath him and then extended his legs, kicking Richard in the stomach and throwing him off in one movement. He scuttled up off the ground and felt a black eye already starting to form.

"Matt!" he heard Nate yell from upstairs.

"GET THE FUCK INSIDE YOUR ROOM NATHAN!" Matt yelled back at him while his father started to get up.

_My hands are cold, my body's numb. I'm still in shock. What have you done?_

"Shit" he heard Richard say while he held his jaw.

"Not as fun when the other one hits back, is it?" Matt asked him furious.

"Look, Matthew" Richard said trying to catch his breath. "Things have changed-"

"You're damn right they have changed" Matt said facing him. "I'm not scared of you anymore. And you're seriously fucked up if you think I will ever let you hurt _her_ ever again" he told him.

"No. I have changed" Richard told him.

"Fuck! You actually believe that? You just hit me!" Matt yelled furious.

"You hit me first. I was defending myself" Richard said getting as upset as Matt.

"Oh, is that your new excuse?" Matt asked him and Richard remained silent. "What about before, huh? Did mom ever hit you first?" Richard still didn't say anything. He was breathing deeply trying to calm himself. "You really think you've changed?" Matt asked him disgusted. "You're not fooling anyone. Everyone knows just one drink and you'll be the same old asshole we all grew up to despise."

"I've been sober for over three years now" he informed him.

"Sometimes you weren't drunk" Matt told him.

"What?" Richard asked taken aback.

"Sometimes you weren't drunk!" Matt repeated more harshly. "You wanna know how I knew the difference? Because when you were drunk, you would usually pass out after the first few punches" he told him.

"Look Matt, I know that what I did had no excuse" Richard started saying. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!" Matt snapped yelling at his father. "You don't get to come and say sorry as if nothing ever happened! You don't get to come into my fucking house and expect me to act all happy and shit because you're out of jail! I'm not happy you're out of jail! I was the one who put you there! You think I forgot everything? That I forgot how I had the worst father in the class? That I forgot how you came in every fucking night and hurt _my_ mother? That I forgot how you yelled at her? How you yelled at me? How you yelled at Nate when he was a baby? Do you think I forgot that I lied to my teacher the first time you hit _me_?"

"Stop talking" Richard told him trying to stay calmed. Matt noticed he was shaking. What he didn't notice was Nate and Kyle standing at the end of the stairs.

"You were supposed to be my hero! You were supposed to be someone I looked up to! Someone that I wanted to be like when I grew up! Someone who I loved and I knew that he loved me back! Someone who would protect me and my mom and my little brothers from everything that was bad in the world! You were supposed to be a father!"

"_Stop_ talking!" Richard said getting more and more upset. Matt saw him clenching his fists.

"But you made me hate you so bad! You made me want to become into _everything_ you're not! And for you to come here and tell me that you're sorry!"

"I _am_ sorry. I am really sorry" Richard snapped at Matt.

"DON'T! DON'T TELL ME HOW FUCKING SORRY YOU ARE!" Matt snapped furious at him. "Fuck! You think that's all it takes? Now you're sober and you- you've changed! Let me guess? You'd probably never do it again, right? You wouldn't do it to Nate and you wouldn't do it to Kyle-"

"I would _never_ hurt them" he interrupted him.

_My head is pounding, my vision's blur. Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word._

"You don't have to! All you had to do was not loving them" Matt yelled furious and saw Richard tense up. He stopped yelling, but that made him sound angrier when he opened his mouth again. "You think you don't deserve my forgiveness? You don't even deserve my respect, _dad_!"

And that was it. Richard saw red and before Matt knew what was happening, his father had thrown himself at him pushing him to the ground and he started punching him. Matt tried to punch him back and get up but Richard was so pissed, he managed to stay there and continued to hit him.

"MATTY!" he heard Kyle's terrified voice and turned to look at the side.

Kyle was running towards him before Nate could stop him. But Matt didn't see that. What he saw, was himself, when he was around Kyle's age, running towards his mom. Kyle jumped on Richard's back and tried to get him off Matt. But Matt saw his little self jumping on his dad's back and trying to get him off his mom. And that was the first time his dad had hit _him_. He saw Richard shoving Kyle out of the way and that's when Matt lost it. He managed to push his dad off him with all the strength he had.

"GET KYLE OUT OF HERE!" he yelled at Nate who carried Kyle and ran to the kitchen to call the police.

Richard grabbed Matt by his shirt and shoved him against the wall, making some pictures fall from the wall. Matt grabbed a picture frame and hit Richard in the head with it. Richard fell to the floor and Matt punched him on his face over and over until Richard was almost passed out.

_Marks a battle. Still feel raw. A million pieces of me on the floor._

And then, he stopped. He looked down at his dad who was bleeding and bruised up. He saw the man he _swore_ he would never become.

'_Matt, why did you hit Noah Puckerman?' Mrs. Rutheford asked the five-year old in the meeting with his teacher, Puck, and Mrs. Puckerman._

'_Because he kissed Rachel Berry! And he knows I like her!" Matt whined._

'_She kissed me first!' Puck complained getting up._

'_Noah! Sit down!' Mrs. Puckerman said sitting Puck back on his seat._

'_You two boys are friends, there's no reason to fight like that' the teacher tried to reason with the two boys._

'_We're still friends' Puck said as if she was crazy. _

'_Yeah, best friends!' Matt added proudly._

'_Yeah! With Mike and Finn!' Puck added laughing. 'And Rachel!'_

'_Matt, is good that you have so many friends and that you're still friends with Noah. But you can't just go around school hitting people just like that. It's not right' Mrs. Rutheford said softly._

'_But dad hits you and you say it's alright' Matt told her confused. _

That was the day, when Matt realized that what his dad did, wasn't right. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Richard pushed him across the living room and started throwing things all over the place. Matt grabbed him managed to push him towards the door and shoved him out locking the door.

"If I get back inside, you better hide your little brothers if you don't want anything happening to them!" Richard yelled from outside. Matt wanted to kill him right there. He didn't care about the consequences. But he heard Nate and Kyle on the kitchen. And he knew they couldn't stay there.

"Let's go" he said running into the kitchen and picking up Kyle.

"What? Where are we going?" Nate asked confused. "The police are on their way-"

"We can't stay here! He didn't break in! He found the fucking key! He could say it was the other way around and have me locked up! We're getting out NOW!" he said running through the back door when they heard a window breaking.

"Didn't break in my ass!" Nate told Matt pissed.

"Just move for fucks sake Nathan!" Matt said pissed as they went around the house to get to the car. They saw Richard going back inside the house and they ran to the car. Matt placed Kyle on the back seat.

"Wait! Matty! Mr. Bear is in the house" Kyle said crying.

"Kyle, we can't get him-" Matt started but he stared into his little brother's teary-filled frightened eyes. Mr. Bear was his mom's teddy bear, which was passed on to Matt, and then to Nate and now it was Kyle's. Matt sighted turning to look back at the house. "Nate get in the driver's seat" he ordered and Nate didn't hesitate to obey. "I'm going back in there-"

"What? Are you crazy? You can't! He's gonna kill you!" Nate argued with him.

"If I'm not back in three minutes, you start driving" Matt said in a serious tone, ignoring what Nate just said.

"Matt-"

"LISTEN to me Nate! I'm your older brother! I'm in charge! If I don't come back in three minutes you start this fucking car and you drive the fuck away! Did you hear me?" he asked him and Nate could only nod. "I love you guys!" he said before running back into the house.

He went inside and saw everything destroyed. He ran upstairs to Kyle's room and started looking for the bear. He tossed everything out of his way and found him underneath his pillow. He saw a picture of him, his mom and his brothers and he grabbed it before running back downstairs. When he was almost at the door, Richard came out of nowhere and hit him in the stomach with a baseball bat and Matt fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"You're little brother left it on the front porch" he told Matt smirking. He had a started bottle of wine on his other hand. "Shit you don't even have beer" he said laughing. He was standing between Matt and the door. "See, if I would've been here, this kind of shit wouldn't happen" he said drinking some more wine while Matt tried to stand up. "But you had to go and tell that fucking nurse everything, didn't you? You had to open your huge mouth! Even when I told you that if you told people, your precious mommy would go to the fucking hospital!" he said breaking the bottle against the wall. "When I find her, I will tell her how much she screwed up with you three!"

He was about to hit Matt again with the bat, but he ducked down and Richard ended up hitting a lamp instead. When Richard tried to throw himself at him again, he managed to dodge him out of the way and Richard fell to the floor instead. Matt stopped at the door and turned to look at him.

"You will _never_ lay a hand on her again" he said before running to the car again while Richard stood up.

_I'm backing out, I'm shutting down. You've left a hole. You walked out._

"We can't go! Matty isn't here!" Kyle cried yelling at Nate.

"Kyle we have to go!" Nate yelled back at him. He had started the car, but yet he couldn't find the strength to step on the clutch. "Come on Matt, come on" he muttered under his breath looking at the house, begging for Matt to come out.

"DRIVE! DRIVE NOW!" Matt yelled getting in the passenger's seat.

"I don't have a license-" Nate said freaking out.

"FUCK NATE! I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE! GO NOW!" Matt yelled and Nate stomped his foot on the clutch just right on time to see their father running towards them. He drove as fast as he could. His knees were shaking and his heart was pounding a million times a minute.

"Who was that man Matty?" Kyle asked terrified, crying in the back seat. Matt turned himself completely to look at him.

"It's ok bud, we're gonna be ok" he said with a sweet smile. "Look, here's Mr. Bear" he said handing him the bear and the picture. "Hold on to that ok?"

"But you're hurt Matty!" Kyle continued.

"I'm ok, bud, don't worry" Matt saying trying to smile but his jaw was killing him.

"Where are we going?" Nate asked him.

"To pick up mom! Hurry up!" Matt told him as they turned around the corner to pull over in front of the hospital where their mom worked. "Ok, let's go! We have to be fast" Matt said picking Kyle up again and running in the building.

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room. Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?_

"Matt? Nate? Kyle?" they turned around to see Mrs. Puckerman looking at them. "What's going on? Oh my God! Matthew! You're bleeding" she said worried coming towards them.

"Mrs. Puckerman, where's my mom?" Matt asked desperately.

"Matt what is going on?" Mrs. Puckerman asked him.

"He's here! He was at our house" Matt whispered to her and saw her eyes widening.

"I'll page your mom dear" she said taking Kyle in her arms and running to the nurses' reception. In less than two minutes, Mrs. Rutheford was running towards her three sons.

"Matt! What happened?" she asked terrified. "Matthew! Your face!"

"Don't worry about that mom!" Matt said pulling her aside while Nate and Kyle stayed with Mrs. Puckerman. "He's back mom" he told her and he saw his mother pale. "He's out of jail and he came to our house. We have to do something mom! We can't go back there!"

"I have to call John" Mrs. Rutheford said walking to the nurse's station too.

"Mr. Berry? Why?" Matt asked her confused. But Mrs. Rutheford ignored him and started dialing.

"Matt come here, I'll take care of your cuts" Mrs. Puckerman said kindly.

"No! Mom we don't have time!" Matt said desperate.

"Matthew! We need help right now! And John Berry will give us that help" she told her son and Matt just nodded.

Ten minutes later, Mr. Berry walked through the doors with… well, the other Mr. Berry.

"Dana!" Mr. Berry yelled running towards the four Ruthefords. Kyle was between his two older brothers squishing Mr. Bear for dear life.

"John, David! Oh thank God" Mrs. Rutheford said crying when she saw them.

"What happened?" John asked Matt while David hugged Mrs. Rutheford and then he saw Matt's face. "Oh my God! Come on" he said leading them to a more private room.

Mrs. Rutheford couldn't stop crying. David Berry was hugging her trying to comfort her. Mrs. Puckerman had stayed with Kyle who was confused about everything happening. Nate was lost in space. He was scared as hell. John Berry was talking to Matt while he told him the whole story.

"Ok, we have to think fast" Mr. Berry said pulling out his phone and leaving the room. "I'll be right back!"

"I'm gonna get you some tea" David said softly walking outside. Matt walked over to where his mom was sitting and sat in front of her.

"Mom, we're going to be alright" Matt said softly. "I know we weren't last time, but I was a kid mom. I'm not letting him hurt you anymore" Matt promised her and Mrs. Rutheford looked at him with her big glossy eyes. She placed her hands on Matt's face.

"Matthew" she said crying a little more. "I'm so sorry baby" she whispered to him.

"Mom, don't ever apologize for what he did" Matt told her but Mrs. Rutheford shook her head.

"I'm so sorry for all you went through. I'm so sorry I made you grow up so fast" she said to him.

'_Dana, I need you to tell me what happened' Sarah Puckerman told her kindly when she took care of her bruises in the hospital. _

'_I told you Sarah, I fell down the stairs' Mrs. Rutheford said trying to smile. She had a broken arm, a bruise on her face and a split lip. A twelve-year-old Matthew Rutheford was sitting on a chair, next to her bed, with a bruise on his left eye._

'_Dana, I cannot help you if you don't tell me the truth' Mrs. Puckerman told her sadly. She knew something was wrong, but she wouldn't be able to do anything, unless they asked her to._

'_I am telling you the truth Sarah!' Mrs. Rutheford told her, but Mrs. Puckerman saw she was shaking. _

_Matt looked out of the room and saw Nate and Kyle with some other nurses that were friends with his mom. Kyle was asleep. He saw Nate was scared. And he saw when Santana's dad, Dr. Lopez came to him and Nate flinched away from him, frightened. Dr. Lopez just got out a lollipop from his pocket and offered it to Nate smiling kindly at him. He saw how Nate's frown turned into a small smile. He took the lollipop and smiled grateful at Mr. Lopez who smiled back at him before walking away. And that's where it hit him. That's how a father is supposed to be. He couldn't let his brothers grow up the same way he did. Seeing his mom getting hurt every night, being worse every time. And he decided to start telling the truth._

'_No you're not mom! You're lying' Matt said standing up from the chair. Mrs. Puckerman and Mrs. Rutheford turned to look at him. _

'_Matthew' his mother said scared but Matt turned to Mrs. Puckerman._

'_My dad is doing this! He hits my mom and he hits me because I try to stop him' Matt started telling her with tears running down his face. Mrs. Puckerman tried to hold back her own tears. _

'_Matthew stop talking' Mrs. Rutheford tried to say starting to cry too._

'_No mom! He's going to hurt you again! He always says he won't but he does and it's getting worse! He broke your arm mom!' Matt told her, making her heart break. Mrs. Puckerman stood there froze. Matt turned to look at her again with pleading, crying eyes. 'Please help us Mrs. Puckerman!' he said throwing his arms and hugging her. 'I don't want my dad to hurt my mom anymore! I don't want him to hurt Nate or Kyle!' he begged her and Mrs. Puckerman could only hug the boy in her arms._

_And right there, in front of her eyes, Mrs. Rutheford saw it. And so did Mrs. Puckerman. The little boy was gone. Somewhere within seconds, Matt Rutheford had become a grown-up. _

"You have never made me feel prouder" Mrs. Rutheford whispered to Matt. "You did what I didn't have the guts to do" she continued crying a little more. By this time, Matt was also in tears. He didn't care, he just wanted his mother to hug him and let him cry. He didn't care how much of a wuss baby he sounded by thinking that. "I love you so much Matt" she said kissing his forehead.

"I love you too mom" Matt said hugging her.

"You boys are my complete life" she said hugging Nate too. "And I promise I'm not letting anything happen to you ever again" she told them.

"You've been taking care of us our whole lives mom. It's about time we do the same for you" Matt told her with a little smile.

"Yeah mom. You always protected us but… no one protected you" Nate said sadly and hugging her tightly. Mrs. Rutheford let even more tears run out. Looking at her boys, wondering when the hell did they become men?

_Wounds, where their leaving, the scars you're keeping. Exit wounds. Where their leaving, the scars you're keeping._

Mr. Berry came back inside with three cups of tea and handed it to them.

"Thanks Mr. Berry" Matt said smiling at his girlfriend's father. And then, it hit him. Rachel. He hadn't even thought of her. He had to call her but before he could do anything the other Mr. Berry stormed inside the room with the most scared look on his face.

"Dana!" he said freaking out. "I need to talk to you… privately" he told her.

"Nate, Matt why don't you go with Mrs. Puckerman and Kyle" Mrs. Rutheford told them. Nate nodded standing up and leaving, but Matt didn't move. "Matt" Mrs. Rutheford said again.

"I'm not going anywhere mom. I'm not letting you deal with this alone anymore" he told her in a serious tone.

"Ok" Mrs. Rutheford said softly hugging him. "What's wrong?" she asked looking back at Mr. Berry.

"He's gone" Mr. Berry said worried.

"What? What do you mean he's gone?" Mrs. Rutheford asked him scared.

"The police arrived at your house and they searched everywhere but he's gone" John explained.

"Are you serious?" Matt said clenching his fists.

"Wait, so what do we do?" Mrs. Rutheford asked him. "What are we going to do John?"

"You're going to leave" Mr. Berry told her firmly.

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Rutheford said more confused than ever.

"You are leaving Lima Dana. You can't stay here when he's out there. Is not safe" Mr. Berry told her. "I told you four years ago, that I would do anything to keep you and your three sons safe!"

"We couldn't possibly-"

"It's all settled" Mr. Berry interrupted her. "You are going to Chicago where you're going to meet with Addie Jones. She will help you settle down there and get you everything you need. You're leaving tonight."

"Tonight?" Matt asked. "Wait, I have to call Rachel-"

"I'm afraid you can't do that Matthew" Mr. Berry told him awkwardly. "You can't contact anyone close to you or your family or else Richard might go after them trying to know where you are. You're leaving in ten minutes. I'll be out on the first flight tomorrow to help you settle everything down" Mr. Berry explained.

"Wait, for how long?" Mrs. Rutheford asked him.

"I don't know. Until it's safe enough for you to come back" Mr. Berry sighted sadly.

"So, we're just gonna leave? Just like that? Like we vanished in the air and no one is going to know anything?" Matt asked upset.

"This is for your own good Matthew and the people you involve. No one can know where you are. No one will know" Mr. Berry explained to him. "Dana, we need to fill out some papers" he told Mrs. Rutheford pulling her aside so they can talk a little more.

_I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose. And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds._

"We can't just leave Mr. Berry" Matt begged the other Mr. Berry.

"Matt, I know this is hard but it's what's best for you. We know how dangerous Richard can be and we can't take any risks" he explained kindly. "Think about Nathan and Kyle" he told him softly; knowing Matt would do anything to protect them.

"But what about Rachel? And Glee, and school-"

"You're going to a new school Matt" Mr. Berry told him. "John just has to keep you guys safe" he told him.

"And Rachel?" Matt asked with tears in his eyes. "I have to tell her I'm leaving. I can't disappear just like that! She's my girlfriend! I'm in love with her!"

"Matt, it's too risky" Mr. Berry told him. "If Richard knows you have any contact with her he could try to get to you through her" he told her and Matt felt goose bumps. He couldn't bare the thought of Richard going anywhere near Rachel.

"Matt" Mrs. Rutheford said when she finished talking to Mr. Berry. "We have to go dear" she said still crying but John put a hand on her shoulder comforting her. "Once we're there we can figure everything out, we just can't stay here while he's here" she told him. Matt nodded and was about to walk out of the door with his mom, but he stopped and turned to face the two Mr. Berrys.

"Please take care of Rachel" he said with his voice shaking. Both Mr. Berrys felt their hearts breaking. Matt really cared for their daughter. They knew how much they loved each other.

"We will son" John said holding back the tears while David had already let them out. "We promise!"

And just like that, in the matter of hours, his life was turned upside down. Leaving everything he knew behind. His friends, his school and the girl he was deeply in love with. And he left without saying a word to a single soul.

*****End of Flashback*****

_I've got all the baggage. Drink the pills. Yeah, this is living but without the will._

"We couldn't tell anyone" he said softly not looking at her. "Mrs. Puckerman and your dads were the only ones who knew" he said facing her. "I thought about you the whole way there. I couldn't believe I was leaving you" he said quietly.

Rachel had been in tears since almost the beginning of the story. Matt had let out a few tears every now and then, Rachel quickly wiping them away with her thumb. He had never let go of his hand throughout the whole story and he was gripping it tightly. As if someone might steal her away at any moment.

"Why did you-" she stopped. "How did you manage to come back?" he asked scared to hear the answer. "I mean, what changed, that you're safe now?"

"He's dead" Matt said with venom in his voice and Rachel felt her body shivering cold. "He got into a bar fight or something and the other guy pulled out a gun" he told her. "I had to go to identify him Rach" he said with his voice shaking. "I saw him, just lying there. He was really beaten up. And when I looked at him… I couldn't help but to feel… relieved" he whispered and Rachel noticed he started to shake. "Who does that Rachel? Who feels relieved when they see their dead dad lying on a fucking table!" he snapped a little but Rachel didn't move even if she couldn't stop the tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh Matt" she whispered and she stood up to stand in front of him but he griped her hand even tighter, thinking she was going to leave. Rachel turned around to face scared eyes looking back at her.

_I'm damaged goods for all to see. Now who would ever want to be with me?_

"Don't go" he begged her fearing she would leave him forever.

"I'm not going anywhere" she whispered to him as she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist holding on to her so no one could take her away. Rachel wrapped her arms around him and started drawing circles on his back. She felt her shirt getting wet and felt her heart ache when she heard him let out a sob. Rachel had no idea what to say or what to do. So she just stood there, letting him get all out. She let him pull her down gently so they were both lying on her bed. Matt buried his head and breathed heavily into her neck, nuzzling her neck gently. He moved his head a little and started kissing her neck desperately. He started making his way to her lips placing his hand on her cheek, forgetting the bruise on her face that was just starting to fade, but he immediately stopped when he heard her whimper a little. He looked at her.

_And it hurts so bad, that I search my skin for the entry point where love went in. And ricocheted, and bounced around. And left a hole when you walked out._

"It's ok" she whispered smiling at him.

"No, it's not" he said sadly. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you" he said pressing his lips gently against her bruise. "I'm sorry I left for a whole year and I couldn't protect you" he said kissing her forehead. "And when Finn did that I just-" he was cut off by Rachel placing a finger on his lips.

"I know" she whispered before kissing his cheek. "Matt, you don't have to apologize for anything" she said smiling at him.

"But I let him hurt you" he said looking down. "And I hurt you Rach!"

"But you never meant to" she said lifting his head up. "I mean, yeah, it hurt when I got to your house with Mike and Noah and it was empty, but Matt, none of it was your fault. And it doesn't matter to me anymore because you're here. And you're ok and so are Nate and Kyle and your mom because of you. And now you're safe" she said with a tear rolling down her eye and he quickly wiped it away and she smiled at him. "I love you!"

Instead of answering, Matt crashed his lips hard against hers. They quickly started deepening the kiss and Matt grabbed her hips pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Matt started kissing her neck again and collarbone desperately wanting to feel every inch of her small frame pressed against him. His kisses were desperate. As if he still thought someone was going to come and take the best thing of his life away. Rachel moaned as he made his way back to her lips and kissed her harder. He gently placed himself on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Rachel lifted his shirt and whined as he separated his lips from hers. He immediately came to meet her lips again and started to run his hands everywhere. He gently lifted her shirt and tickled her a little. Making her giggle while she moaned. He took her shirt off and started traveling all over her exposed flesh. He went back imploring for her lips and she grabbed his head and pulled him as close as she could to her.

"I love you more" he said against her lips before he started kissing her deeper.

_Loose your clothes and show your scars… That's who you are._

* * *

><p>Matt woke up a few hours later to find Rachel in his arms wearing nothing but his t-shirt.<p>

"Hi" she said smiling brightly at him.

"Hey" he said kissing her forehead. "What are you doing up? Is still early" he said confused.

"You were snoring" Rachel said with a little chuckle.

"I was?" he said blushing a little. She nodded biting her bottom lip and smiling at him. "Sorry."

"It's ok" she said giving him a peck on the lips. "I missed it" she told him.

"Really? You missed my snoring?" he asked half-smirking.

"Yeah. Whenever I heard it, it reminded me that I wasn't alone in my house" she said with a sad smile. "It's nice to hear it again."

Matt placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled at her. "I love you baby" he whispered putting some of her loose hair behind her ear.

"I love you too" she said smiling. "Come on" she said pulling away from him and starting to get up but he pulled her right back.

"Where are you going? It's still early" he complained burying his face on her hair.

"I know, but I'm going to make breakfast- Matt!" she giggled when his started kissing her neck tickling her a little bit.

"No. Sleep" he said closing his eyes again.

"No! I'm hungry" she pouted turning around to look at him. She knew he could never say no to her.

"Fine" he said giving in and letting her get up. "But if I fall asleep in my first period, it'll be your fault" he said getting out of bed too and following her into the kitchen. "So, what are we having?"

"You" Rachel said tossing him an apron. "are making me waffles" she said smiling brightly at him.

"Oh, really? Am I, now?" he asked grabbing the apron and tossing it aside ignoring Rachel's pout.

"Yes. I had to live without your delicious waffles for a year and now I can have them back" she said smirking a little and sitting on the counter.

"Is that why you wanted me back? You're using me for waffles?" he asked pretending to be offended.

"Of course not" Rachel said laughing a little. "I like your brownies too!"

Matt gasped offended. "You're mean!" he pouted.

"But you love me" Rachel said grinning. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Oh, so is not _just_ food? You're really taking advantage of this Miss Berry" Matt said smirking at her while he started cooking.

"Yep, and there's no turning back" she said smirking at him.

"Well, we have football practice after school today" he told her.

"I know, I have a play date with Kyle while you have practice remember?" she said trying not to laugh.

"Hey! You are _babysitting_ my brother!" he said looking at her.

"No, he specifically asked me on a play date" Rachel said smirking.

"Fine, then have Kyle make you waffles" he said pouting.

"Matt" Rachel said unable to contain her laugh anymore. She hopped off the counter and walked towards him wrapping her arms around his perfect, shirtless body. "How can you get jealous of your seven-year old brother?"

"Because I don't like any other boy around you" he said childishly. "You're my girl" he said turning around and hugging her closer to him.

"I love it when you say that" she said smiling while he leaned down to kiss her.

"So, maybe after you _babysit_ my brother, you could have a play date with _me_" he said against her lips.

"Mmm, you'll have to convince me about that" she said smirking a little and he started kissing her deeper. "Fine I'm in" she said breaking away. "Um, baby not that I want to kick you out but won't your mom freak out if you're not there when she wakes up?"

"Nope" he said returning to cook. "I told her last night I was coming because your parents left and she practically kicked me out of the house" he said laughing a little, but he stopped when he saw Rachel frowning a little. "Hey" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him again. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I'm here now, and I swear I'm not leaving you again baby girl" he said softly smiling at her.

"I know" Rachel said with a sad smile and hugging him again and kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna go get ready ok?" she said running back upstairs.

"Yeah, while I slave in the kitchen!" she heard Matt yell from downstairs.

Once she reached her bathroom, she leaned against the door and saw herself in the mirror wearing Matt's shirt. She smiled widely to herself smelling his scent on her. He was back, and nothing had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: song: Exit Wounds - The Script**

**sorry for the wait and that it was short but I hope you liked it :D also, I'd really like to hear some ideas if you have any :) let me know what you think :)**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone, this is not an update, this is first, an apology for taking incredibly long on my stories. I am honestly and deeply sorry about taking a huge pause on it. You guys have been amazing at reading, liking, following and reviewing my stories. **

**I'm only going to say that the past few years have been quite busy and a lot has been going on. It's been incredibly hard for me to keep on writing and again, sorry for it.**

****BUT as for the good news, I am back and I am working on all my stories again. So, this story wasn't supposed to be so long but since it's been a long time there are a LOT more songs that I want to include so it would be a little longer than anticipated :)****

****I know a LOT has changed in Glee since my stories, but I'm sticking to them the way I thought of them from the beginning, so no new characters on my stories... sorry about that. ****

**I would like to thank each and everyone of you a million times for reading this story and liking it.**

**There will be a similar post in each of my unfinished stories so... well, there it is.**

**Thank you so much and again, I am so sorry about everything.**

**moony2002**


End file.
